El Guardaespaldas
by ka-mi-cin
Summary: es un universo alternativo de vegeta y bulma donde todos son humanos. Intento de secuestro, odio, amor, diferencias de edades todo sucedera en esta historia de la pareja mas interesante de Dragon Ball Z!
1. Chapter 1

Introducción

Allí se encontraba Bulma en su habitación, observando las maletas repletas de ropa. Todavía recordaba la trágica escena de hace unas semanas. No entendía como sucedió, todo fue muy rápido. Aun podía sentir el fuerte agarre de su opresor sobre sus muñecas.

En ese día Bulma salía del colegio y se sorprendió al ver el auto de su padre pero sin pensarlo se subió a el. Al entrar no se encontró con el sino con tres extraños que inmediatamente la sujetaron, privaron su visión y amordazaron. Entre forcejeos y desesperación, Bulma intento huir de esa terrible situación. Al recibir un golpe de ella, el conductor se impacto contra el volante, quedando inconciente y dejando el auto a la deriva. Sin control, este se estrella contra otro auto. Un segundo después el dueño del coche, aun mareado por el impacto, se dirigió a ellos. Al encontrar inconciente un cuerpo femenino sujeto de manos, desesperado, en seguida la libero y llevándosela consigo llamo a la policía. Esta no tardo en llegar pero aun así los secuestradores pudieron escapar.

Bulma recordaba bien el rostro de aquel anciano que la rescato. Carente de cabello con su abundante barba blanca y esos grandes anteojos de sol rojos que lo caracterizaba. Pero lo más que le llamo la atención fue el extraño caparazón que traía puesto. No comprendía como alguien de esa edad pudiera llevar algo tan pesado sobre su espalda. A pesar de lo extraño que era su rescatador no dudo en agradecerle y preguntar si pudo divisar el rostro de sus atacantes. Decepcionada por la respuesta del anciano, abrazo a sus padres que habían llegado minutos después del incidente.

Luego de unas semanas del intento de secuestro, Bulma recibió la peor noticia de su vida. No se esperaba este gran cambio en ella. Sus padres le comentaron sobre su decisión, ellos iban a mudarse. Bulma inmediatamente se opuso, negándose a comenzar de nuevo. Sin importar su opinión, quejas y constantes peleas, sus padres habían tomado una decisión definitiva.

Sin mas, Bulma tomo sus maletas y las llevo al auto. Con despecho miro hacia atrás despidiéndose de todo lo que la hacia feliz. Suspiro y para sus adentros se dijo: "este es el principio del fin".


	2. Chapter 2

Primer capitulo: primer día

El despertador sonó a las 7 AM. en punto. Una bulma somnolienta apago bruscamente el aparato y se incorporo de la cama, entre trastabilleos se dirigió al baño y tomo una ducha. "agg hoy es lunes, que fastidio comenzar en el orange school a mitad de semestre". Luego de un refrescante baño busco un conjunto adecuado en su armario."Si esto es perfecto" se dijo a si misma tomando la pequeña falda de jean y una blusa de cuello tortuga plateada que combinaba perfectamente con el fino par de botas de cuero. Tras colocarse el loco vestuario escogido, poso una vez más frente al gran espejo de la pared. "si de seguro seré la envidia de todas". Bajando por las escaleras con su mochila en el hombro, despidió a sus padres con un estridente –adiós mama, adiós papa, nos vemos luego- camino hacia el enorme garaje de su casa y busco en su pequeño y elegante bolso Praga las llaves de su auto. Ubicando en el GPS la dirección del colegio llego a velocidad media a el.

"Puedo sentir sus miradas sobre mi, no se si es por mi flamante BMW negro o por quien lo conduce".pensaba bulma con una sonrisa en el rostro. Estaciono y al bajarse la bombardearon con preguntas, como cual era su nombre, que edad tenia, su antiguo colegio y más y mas preguntas. Por un momento desvió su mirada y centro su atención en una pareja que se encontraba a unos pasos de ella. Se veían tan felices juntos y no les importaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor. A pesar del halago que sentía por la atención que le brindaban las personas que la rodeaban, se vio intrigada por el comportamiento de los dos jóvenes, y decidió acercarse a ellos.

-¡hola que tal! Soy bulma, hoy es mi primer día, ¿podrían decirme donde se encuentra el salón 124?-hablo simpáticamente.

-ah si, ¡esa es nuestra siguiente clase vamos!-contesto entusiasta el joven de cabello negro alborotado, cuerpo y altura de un atleta, y como tal vestía un pantalón deportivo y una campera de tela impermeable.

-¡goku no seas maleducado!- intervino la joven que lo acompañaba. Su cabello negro lacio estaba recogido en un fino rodete y tenia un pequeño flequillo que cubría su frente. Llevaba puesto un jean azul delicado suéter blanco.

-¡hola! Soy milk y el es goku-continuo la joven mientras revoloteaba sus ojos negros. -¿quieres acompañarnos hasta la clase de literatura?-pregunto, tomando el brazo de su novio.

-si gracias, eso seria genial-respondió bulma, siguiendo al par. Durante el camino al salón, permanecieron cayados hasta que milk decidió romper el silencio.

-y dime bulma eres nueva en la ciudad o solo en el colegio?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-me acabo de mudar al centro de la ciudad-respondió bulma asintiendo la cabeza.

- ¿donde vivías y por que te mudaste?-rápidamente la interrogo goku.

-vivía en la corporación capsula del norte, y me mude porque… ehh…-titubeaba en terminar su oración.

-entonces ¡¿eso quiere decir que tu eres Bulma Brief, la única heredera de la corporación capsula?-interrumpió milk asombrada.

-sip ¡esa soy yo!-contesto bulma con orgullo y una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Continuaron platicando, pero esta vez de intitulo. Milk le indicaba donde se encontraba cada salón, mientras comparaban sus horarios. Notaron que compartían tres clases: literatura, filosofía y física, las más odiadas por goku pero las anheladas por Bulma y Milk.

Finalmente llegaron al salón y por un breve instante todos voltearon a ver la agraciada criatura pero solo uno llamó su atención, era un joven de cabello oscuro largo, con una gran cicatriz a lo largo de su mejilla. El la observaba con atención desde la última fila. Intercambiaron una intensa mirada, hasta que bulma, milk y goku fueron recibidos por el recto profesor Piccolo Daymaku un hombre cincuentón, alto, de tez morena.

-jóvenes la próxima vez que lleguen tarde se quedaran afuera-advirtió el molesto hombre sentado sobre el escritorio. Rápidamente el trío se dirigió a sus asientos pero fueron interrumpidos.

-y usted debe ser la señorita brief ¿verdad?-preguntó o mas bien afirmó este.

-¿ah? ¡Ah si!-respondió bulma girándose para verle la cara.

-vi sus sorprendentes calificaciones del otro colegio, y espero que el señor goku siga su ejemplo. Por que veo que la compañía de la señorita milk no lo ha ayudado-a esto bulma solo le sonrió y camino hacia su respectivo asiento. Se sentó junto a una colérica milk por el comentario del profesor.

Inmediatamente comenzó la clase y el profesor pidió que sacaran sus libros de literatura. A pesar de ser muy interesante el tema, bulma no podía concentrarse del todo en el ya que aquel joven aun la seguía observando atentamente. Cada vez que volteaba a verlo, este le sonreía y le guiñaba el ojo. No podía evitar sentirse interesada en el y le resultaba atractivo el desconocido joven. Y así fue transcurriendo su día encontrándose ocasionalmente con el. Al final de este se reunió nuevamente con goku y milk.

-¿te gustaría terminar de conocer el campus y luego tomar un café?-pregunto milk entusiasmada.

-di que si, di que si, ¡¿si?-insistió goku haciendo ojitos de perrito. Bulma no dudaba en aceptar esta invitación pero pronto recordó que debía llegar temprano porque sus padres así lo habían dicho.

-oh chicos me encantaría! Pero no puedo ir tengo que irme a casa.-dijo bulma fastidiada.

-bueno no te preocupes, otro día será.- hablo milk sonriendo mientras le palpaba el brazo a bulma.

-si otro día será-dijo goku imitando la acción de su novia. Tras esto la feliz pareja se dirigió al igual que ella a sus automóviles. Bulma condujo cansadamente hasta su casa. Al llegar revolvió su bolso y se encontró con la sorpresa de que no traía consigo las llaves. Entonces rodeó su casa y entro por la puerta trasera. Se dirigía a su cuarto pero se detuvo en la oficina de su padre cuando escuchó la voz de un extraño.

"¿Quién será ese sujeto? ¿Por qué estará hablando con mi padre?" pensó bulma. Intrigada se asomo a la puerta y escuchó atentamente la conversación.

-después de lo sucedido ya no confió en nadie mas. Temo que le suceda algo malo.-se expresó angustiadamente el doctor.

-entiendo su preocupación pero no es necesaria, como ha visto en mi expediente soy muy bueno en mi trabajo.-dijo seriamente el hombre cruzado de brazos.

-bueno señor vegeta, confió plenamente en usted y su servicio.-afirmó estrechando su mano.

"¿vegeta? ¿Qué nombre es ese? Y que quiso decir mi papá con su servicio?"

-esperaremos a bulma darle la noticia.-bulma sintió unos pasos venir hacia la puerta e inmediatamente salio corriendo hacia fuera, dobló la esquina y llegó a la entrada principal. Agitada tocó el timbre y con un gran abrazo la recibió su madre.

-¡hola corazoncito! Por fin has llegado. Rápido entra, tu padre tiene que hablar contigo.-

"de seguro esto tiene que ver con ese tal vegeta" –si hola mamá, por favor suéltame que ya no puedo respirar.-el abrazo de la madre fue una excusa por su agitada respiración. Ambas mujeres entraron a la sala donde se encontraron al doctor y un acompañante.

-¡bulma! ¿Cuándo llegaste?-preguntó el padre abrazando a su hija.

-hace unos segundos. Mamá me dijo que tenías que hablar conmigo. ¿Qué sucede papá?-dijo bulma haciéndose la desentendida.

-hija te presento al señor vegeta.-ella solo asintió la cabeza.

-que tal.-saludó escasamente bulma y viendo a su padre preguntó: -papá ¿para que esta aquí el señor vegeta?-repentinamente nervioso el doctor dudó en hablar.

-eh…bueno tu madre y yo hemos tenido una excelente idea.-pero antes de continuar fue interrumpido por un berrinche de su hija.

-¡oh papá otras de tus excelentes ideas ¿no?-a bulma no le agradaban para nada ellas ya que a causa de la ultima ella estaba viviendo allí.

-lo lamento pero la decisión ya esta tomada-afirmó seriamente el doctor.

-bueno entonces dímela.-dijo cruzándose de brazos, una pose muy familiar al del molesto hombre frente a ella.

-tendrás un chofer.-los ojos del hombre junto a el se abrieron sorpresivos mirándolo fijamente como si lo hubieran insultado.

-¡¿y para que lo necesito? Yo se manejar y soy muy eficiente en ello.-grito colérica rehusándose pero dudando al mismo tiempo. Nunca se pudo imaginar que ese hombre iba a ser su chofer. Y hasta creyó escuchar un gruñido de parte de el.


	3. Chapter 3

Segundo capitulo: nuevo trabajo.

"-halcón negro ¿estas preparado?- hablaba la voz de un hombre mayor por medio del micrófono.

-lo estoy águila- le contestó el joven firmemente mientras se dirigía a un grupo de individuos.

-bien que comience el operativo- luego de la orden del hombre, cortó la comunicación.

-es hora, cada uno a su posición. Ya saben que hacer- ordenó el joven vestido de pantalones y remera negra al grupo de hombres. Al igual que los demás él portaba en su cintura una taurus 9 mm y tenia una misión que cumplir. Los 6 hombres liderados por el joven se dirigieron a la habitación principal de la mansión. Tocaron la puerta y dieron a conocer su identidad. Luego de unos segundos de espera salio por la puerta un hombre bajo de unos 58 años de edad vestido en un fino traje azul marino de ricky sarkany.

-¿listo?- preguntó naturalmente el joven al mayor frente a el.

-por supuesto joven, siempre lo estoy- respondió simpático y sonriente.

-bien- dijo dándose la vuelta mirando seriamente a los hombres del alrededor.

-prepárense y estén alertas ante cualquier amenaza-terminó el joven ordenando. Ante esto solo asintieron la cabeza y cada uno se ubicó en su respectivo lugar, todos en diferentes zonas cercanas al hombre mayor. Listos, todos salieron por el ancho pasillo hacia la sala principal. Una vez allí se detuvieron y el joven situado al lado del mayor miró atentamente al equipo y sin más palabras salieron por la puerta. Afuera de la mansión una gran muchedumbre se encontraba esperando ansiosamente a su líder. Todos gritaron, aplaudieron, silbaron al ver el hombre mayor salir por la puerta. Este con una gran sonrisa se dirigió al atril frente a el, preparado para dar su tan esperado discurso a la ciudad entera. 'queridos compatriotas' comenzó clamando el presidente. Inmediatamente todos guardaron silencio al oír sus palabras. El joven a su lado observaba cuidadosamente a la multitud y todo lo que lo rodeaba en su entorno, atento a descubrir cualquier peligro. Por un momento fijó su atención al hombre antes llamado águila. Este estaba al borde del escenario, como todos, su vestimenta era negra pero lo que lo diferenciaba era su extraño cabello en punta, su gran musculatura y esa singular barba candado. Ambos intercambiaron una intensa mirada pero repentinamente el mayor la desvió hacia el presidente y luego al público. Rápidamente este tomó su arma y se dirigió hacia el joven pero solo dio dos pasos antes de recibir un disparo."

Despertó sudado y acomodando su cabeza sobre el espaldar de la cama se dijo a si mismo:

-mierda de nuevo este sueño- todas las noches soñaba con la misma escena, un lamentable recuerdo del pasado, de aquel día…

Tras unos segundos de despertarse se incorporó de la cama y observó aun la luna brillante fuera de su cuarto. Se dirigió al baño y tomó una ducha. Luego del refrescante baño, con la toalla sobre la cintura miró curioso el reloj situado a un lado de su cama.

-las 5 am. será mejor vestirme- no tenia caso acostarse de nuevo a la cama pues había perdido el sueño. Dicho esto sacó al azar unas prendas del armario. Se vistió con un pantalón deportivo gris y una remera blanca cuello en v que acentuaba sus definidos músculos. Analizando las imágenes en su mente el tiempo pasó volando y alrededor de las 8 am. decidió tomar su café matutino pero fue interrumpido al recibir la llamada de un antiguo compañero.

-¿si?- preguntó desinteresado.

-¡vaya vegeta! ¿Esa es la forma de saludar a un viejo amigo?- habló la voz en el teléfono.

-nerak ¿que quieres? No estoy de humor esta mañana- preguntó esta vez molesto. Luego del sueño hasta el humor había perdido.

-¿que te parece un café en el bar de siempre a las 9hs?- ofreció entusiasmado.

-¿Qué estas ocultando nerak?-

-¡vaya! ¿No se te escapa nada eh? Pues lo sabrás si vienes-

-está bien nos vemos dentro de una hora- sin despedirse colgó el teléfono.

"¿que se traerá en manos el tonto de nerak? Espero que no sea una de sus tantas ocurrencias de presentarme una chica" pensó mientras guardaba su tasa en el modular. Decidió ir caminando al lugar ya que necesitaba tomar aire fresco, y ni se le pasó por la mente cambiarse de ropa estaba muy cómodo así. Tomando las llaves salio del apartamento, bajó las escaleras rápidamente y una vez en la calle guardó sus manos en los bolsillos. Fijado su rumbo comenzó a caminar. Como en todos sus compromisos llegó a las 9 en punto. Al entrar al bar encontró cada cosa en su lugar. "vaya este lugar nunca cambia" pensó mientras caminaba a su mesa preferida. Esperó molesto a su antiguo compañero ya que sabía que este era impuntual. Luego de 9 minutos se vio aparecer por la puerta a nerak. Este llamó al mozo y pidió un café cargado y un capuchino para la última mesa situada al lado de la ventana. Ya tomado su pedido caminó apresuradamente hacia vegeta. Sabia como se ponía con las demoras.

-12 minutos tarde. Típico de ti- dijo vegeta observando su reloj.

-había mucho trafico- se excusó rápidamente mientras se sentaba.

-pero si tu no tienes auto- habló acusadoramente.

-estas equivocado, ahora tengo un lamborghini gallardo- dijo orgullosamente.

-tú y tus autos costosos- le respondió meneando la cabeza en forma de negación. -bueno en fin, ¿Qué querías? No me presentaras a nadie ¿no?- le preguntó rápidamente.

-si aun recuerdo como renegabas con mi secretaria- comentó dejando escapar unas carcajadas.

-no ni me lo menciones. Esa tonta rubia me ponía los nervios en punta- en esa ocasión nerak le había presentado a vegeta su secretaria. Una esbelta joven de ojos color oro y muy bien formada. Era una de esas típicas mujeres por las cuales todos los hombres morirían, pero tristemente vegeta era su único amor. Tania siempre lo buscaba hasta irritarlo. No lo amaba a el sino su perfecta musculatura. A pesar de la belleza de la mujer, vegeta notaba su vacía mente y que solo le interesaba lo superficial.

-aunque te vendría bien una chica, no estoy aquí para eso- interrumpió nerak los pensamientos de vegeta.

-¿entonces para que estas aquí?- preguntó nuevamente molesto, retirando sus brazos de la mesa, despejándola para que el mozo colocara sus cafés en ella.

-bueno he conseguido una entrevista de trabajo-

-¿ah si? ¿Y a quien debo cuidar?- preguntó desinteresado mientras bebía su café.

-pues a bulma brief, la heredera de corp. Capsula- dijo nerak indiferente. Al escuchar esto, vegeta se atragantó con el café y con un hilo de voz exclamó:

-¿ella? pero si es una niña ¡¿Por qué querían un guardaespaldas?-

-si 18 años te parece una niña, pues si es una niña y muy hermosa por cierto- habló lujuriosamente, lo que le molestó en gran medida a vegeta.

-nerak tu tienes 40 años y ella solo 18- le dijo en forma de reto. –Bueno dime exactamente para que me necesitan- ordenó.

-en la ciudad donde vivía la intentaron secuestrar. Entonces el dr. Brief decidió contratar un guardaespaldas personal, y como sabes que soy uno de sus contactos mas cercanos, me pidió una recomendación y…-

-y supongo que recomendación fui yo ¿no?- interrumpió vegeta.

-¡exacto! Como tú estás desempleado y eres mi amigo…-

-nerak no empieces con eso-

-si ya lo se…- comentó nerak evitando adentrarse a una discusión. –Finalmente te recomendé a ti y la entrevista es hoy mismo- dijo entusiasmado mientras bebía del gran vaso.

-¿Qué? ¿Hoy mismo? ¡¿Acaso insinúas que no tengo nada mas que hacer que ir a entrevistas de trabajo?- preguntó acusadoramente.

-no no vegeta, no me malinterpretes. Aparte solo es una entrevista ¿no me digas que le temes a un nuevo trabajo?- nerak sabia cual palanca accionar para llegar a convencer a vegeta.

-yo no le tengo miedo a nada. Dime a que hora es- ordenó pegando el puño sobre la mesa.

-a las 3 en punto tienes que estar ahí- dijo sonriente pues había logrado su objetivo. –esta de mas decirte que seas puntual ¿verdad?-

-por supuesto, que piensas ¿que llegare tarde?- hizo una pregunta retórica acompañada de una perversa mirada mientras sus labios se curvaban.

-bueno vegeta se esta haciendo tarde, es mejor que me vaya- dijo levantándose de la silla tomando el abrigo antes quitado.

-gracias por el trabajo que nunca quise- vociferó sarcásticamente mientras estrechaba su mano.

-no hay de que- respondió alegre saliendo del bar, luego de haber pagado la cuenta. Vegeta solo espero 2 minutos hasta ver desaparecida la imagen del auto de nerak de su vista. Luego de esto se dirigió a su casa.

"ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi ultimo trabajo, 10 años desde el accidente. De los cuales 5 solo fueron trabajos temporales. ¡¿Y ahora volver a trabajar siendo guardaespaldas de una mocosa de 18 años? ¿Tan bajo he caído? Que decepción, yo he recibido de los mejores entrenamientos especializados desde joven, he entrenado durante años, agudizado mis sentidos para detectar cualquier anomalía y todo para proteger, hasta dar mi vida por personas que sirven a la nación, no para ser niñera de una mocosa malcriada como ella" Entre tantos pensamientos vegeta finalmente llegó a su casa.

-será mejor que me cambie de ropa para la entrevista- se dijo así mismo caminando hacia el armario y saco su traje preferido. Un Armani negro acompañado de una fina camisa de seda gris y una clásica corbata negra con rayas en diagonal azules, que eran casi imperceptibles. Solamente en dos ocasiones usó este traje. La primera en la boda de su hermano menor y en la segunda en el funeral de su padre. Miró el reloj atentamente y se dio cuenta que solo eran las 10am.

-aun es temprano, iré a entrenar- se dirigió a su sala de entrenamiento personal, en donde estaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Podía estar todo el día haciendo más de 500 abdominales sin parar.

Al cabo de 2 hs de entrenamiento terminó con su rutina. Como todos los días, luego de sus ejercicios, fue a ducharse.

Para no romper su dieta, vegeta a diario preparaba sus comidas ricas en nutrientes y vitaminas, porque no confiaba en la comida chatarra del mercado.

Sus actividades se prolongaron hasta las 2 pm. Se dirigió a su cuarto y se vistió con su Armani negro. Al finalizar posó en el espejo terminando de acomodar su corbata.

-debo admitirlo, tengo un gran porte. Me veo excelente de traje- se dijo un tanto egocéntrico. Tomó las llaves de su vehiculo y caminó hacia el garaje. Allí estaba su impecable Harley Davison. Se montó sobre ella y a toda velocidad se dirigió a su destino. Aunque la distancia era larga, en menos de 20 minutos llegó. Estacionó su motocicleta en la entrada de la casa, tocó el timbre y fue recibido por una carismática rubia que lo saludó amablemente.

-hola joven ¿Qué necesita?-

-buenos días, soy vegeta. Vengo por la entrevista de trabajo-

-¡oh eres el querido vegeta! Adelante pasa, te estábamos esperando- dijo tomándolo del brazo y empujándolo hacia adentro. Vegeta no opuso resistencia solo su mejor cara de malhumorado. "esta mujer esta loca, con razón le secuestraron a su hija, si deja entrar a cualquier a su casa"

-cariño el joven vegeta ya esta aquí- le avisó a su esposo, quien se acercaba a ellos.

-buenos días vegeta, pasa a mi oficina- dijo el hombre mayor de anteojos y guardapolvo científico. Ambos hombres se dirigieron al estudio.

-tome asiento- ofreció el doctor.

-mejor de pie- dijo vegeta de brazos cruzados.

-nerak me comentó sobre tu antiguo trabajo-

-eh… si sobre eso fue un accidente- titubeo.

-¿a que te refieres?-

-no me despidieron yo renuncie-

-si eso fue lo que me comentó el-

-ah eso le dijo- exclamó sorprendido. -¿exactamente para que me necesita?- continúo.

-necesito que cuides a mi hija- le respondió mientras ojeaba su expediente. -Y por lo que dice el informe eres el indicado- terminó.

-¿y que horarios tendré que cuidarla? ¿Cual es el grado de seguridad que necesita?-

-necesita tu protección las 24 hs del día, lo que requerirá que estés siempre con ella-

-¿y porque necesita tanta seguridad?-

-después de lo sucedido ya no confió en nadie mas. Temo que le suceda algo malo-


	4. Chapter 4

Tercer capitulo: La apuesta

-¡¿y para que lo necesito? ¡Yo se manejar y soy muy eficiente en ello!-

-la decisión ya esta tomada-

-pero papá entiende ¡yo no necesito a un inepto que maneje por mi!- gritó bulma señalando a vegeta.

-¡a mi no me llames inepto mocosa!- le contestó sin mas paciencia.

-¿mocosa? ¡¿Te atreviste a llamarme mocosa? Tú no me conoces así que no me llames así ¡idiota!- gritó aun más colérica. El dr. Brief sentado en el gran sofá observó silencioso la discusión. Pero los gritos comenzaron a ser cada vez mas fuertes y su esposa se acercó a el.

-querido ¿Por qué no detienes a bulma?- pregunto preocupada.

-pues que ¿no lo ves?- respondió mientras señalaba al par.

-¿Qué? De que ha…- no termino su pregunta. La mujer observó atentamente la pelea de la pareja. -si hay algo en ellos… ¡son el uno para el otro!- exclamo alegre dando un leve aplauso. El doctor se incorporo del sofá y con las manos en los bolsillos se dirigió a ellos.

-vegeta estas contratado- interrumpió al dúo. Cuando escucharon su resolución gritaron al unísono.

-¿me va a contratar?- pregunto incrédulo.

-si luego de sus insultos ¿lo contratas?-

-¡tú comenzaste insultándome mocosa!-

-¡como te atreves imbécil!-

-bulma suficiente- el padre la detuvo antes de que comenzara otra pelea.

-¡papá!- dijo sorprendida. Vegeta disfrutando del reto cruzo sus brazos y la miro de reojo, formando una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual bulma no paso desapercibida pero igualmente hizo caso omiso.

-comenzaras mañana- continuo el hombre.

-¿mañana? ¿Tan pronto?- su padre no le respondió su pregunta.

-tendrás que venir a vivir aquí pues debes presentarte temprano cada día y terminaras muy tarde por las noches y lo mejor seria…- fue interrumpido.

-no lo haré- dijo firme. -no me importa levantarme a la madrugada ni dormirme a la medianoche pero yo no vendré a vivir aquí. Es mi decisión y no la cambiaré-

-bueno si es tu decisión así será pero tienes que estar aquí a las 7 en punto-

-no será un problema- al ver que su padre no se retractaría de la decisión tomada, bulma decidió irse de la habitación.

-adiós papá- se despidió caminando hacia su cuarto.

Como todos los días shamcha se reunió con sus amigos.

-¡hola chicos! ¿Qué hacen?- preguntó animado sentándose en medio del grupo.

-estábamos hablando de la chica nueva- dijo un joven de cabello castaño.

-¿bulma brief te suena?- le preguntó otro.

-¿bulma brief? ¿La heredera de corp. Capsula?-

-si de ella misma estamos hablando- contesto el menor del grupo.

-¿ella esta aquí? ¿Y como es?- preguntó shamcha.

-¿acaso no la viste aun?-

-no-

-bueno amigo ella es toda una preciosura-

-si tiene muy buen cuerpo y unos increíbles ojos-

-y por cierto tiene un cabello extraño-

-espera ¿su cabello y ojos son azules?-

-si- contestó el trío.

-entonces si la conozco- afirmó sonriente recordando sus antiguos encuentros.

-¿y sabes lo que dicen de ella?-

-no ¿Qué?-

-bueno que es una chica difícil-

-por favor exageras-

-es verdad, tiene un carácter muy complicado-

-tal vez es así porque aun no me conoció- dijo altivo.

-¿estas insinuando que ella estaría contigo?-

-por supuesto, ninguna chica cuerda puede rechazarme- sacaba a relucir su ego.

-si estas tan seguro de eso ¿Por qué no lo haces?-

-si que tal si hacemos una apuesta- recomendó otro.

-bueno pero ¿que gano si consigo estar con ella?-

-$50 de cada uno de nosotros pero si pierdes, durante una semana deberás ser nuestro esclavo, nos harás la tarea y hasta nos darás la comida en la boca-

-en conclusión serás nuestro perrito faldero- terminó otro.

-Esta bien- aceptó sin vacilar tomando la mano de su amigo para sellar la apuesta.

Al otro día bulma se levantó a la misma hora. Luego de su ducha buscó sus típicos jeans blancos, su preferida y escotada blusa lila y unos zapatos negros acharolados de punta redonda. Lista bajó las escaleras y se encontró con su madre que le había preparado el desayuno.

-hija están listos tus panqueques de miel, tus bizcochos de chocolate y también tu leche chocolateada que tanto te gusta. Pruébalo esta delicioso- le dijo sirviendo todo el banquete en la mesa.

-vaya mamá esto es demasiado- exclamó sentándose-

-debes comer bien así el día de mañana tienes un hijo sano y fuerte- su madre siempre le hablaba del mismo tema.

-mamá ¿Dónde esta papá?- preguntó esquivando el tema mientras comía una porción de panqueque y bebía su chocolateada-

-oh tu padre esta en el laboratorio. Sabes como es, desde temprano trabaja-

-si…- terminó de comer y buscó las llaves de su auto pero no estaban en su lugar habitual. -mamá ¿viste mis llaves?- gritó buscando en su bolso.

-las tiene el joven vegeta, que por cierto esta afuera esperándote-

-¿Qué? ¿Ya esta aquí?- exclamó asomándose por la ventana para confirmar que allí estaba él de brazos cruzados apoyado sobre el BMW, esperándola. -que estúpido- se dijo para si misma. Aun estaba molesta por la discusión anterior. -¡adiós mamá! Dale mis saludos a papá- gritó tomando su bolso y chaqueta. Salio por la puerta y caminó hacia su auto. -hola- saludó escasamente a vegeta, quien solo entró al auto. -ay parece que no tiene modales- entró al auto y se sentó al asiento trasero. -supongo que sabes donde esta el colegio ¿no?- preguntó cortante. No recibió ninguna respuesta de parte de él, lo que la enfurecía aun más. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que bulma decidió romperlo. -debo preguntarlo ¿quedaste mudo luego de nuestra pequeña charla?- habló sarcásticamente. Vegeta no respondió. -vaya ¿que clase de chofer eres?-

-no soy tu chofer- respondió molesto.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendida. Había logrado que hablara pero eso no importaba ahora sino lo que había dicho. -pero papá me dijo que…- era como la niña que se enteraba que papá Noel no existía.

-tu padre te mintió- fue en directo en decir la verdad.

-no puedo creerlo ¿Por qué lo hizo?- preguntó enojada y ofendida pero vegeta no respondió solo siguió conduciendo. Tras unos minutos de discutir con ella misma bulma finalmente llegó a una conclusión. -si no eres mi chofer entonces quiere decir que eres mi…- pensó en voz alta.

-guardaespaldas- terminó su frase.

-¡¿Qué?- bulma salio de sus pensamientos. -no ¡lo hizo!- gritó ofendida.

-no grites mocosa- intentó fallidamente callarla.

-ya te dije que mi nombre es bulma b-u-l-m-a ¡¿entendiste imbécil?-

-¡¿como me llamaste mocosa?- el tono de su voz aumentaba a medida que la discusión avanzaba.

-¡imbécil!- se lo repetía una y otra vez. A pesar de discutir con la joven, manejaba perfectamente permitiéndole continuar con la pelea verbal. El resto del camino al colegio estuvieron insultándose hasta que llegaron. -¡y no me vengas a buscar!- le gritaba mientras cerraba la puerta de un golpe olvidándose que ese era su auto.

-a las 3 estaré aquí mocosa- le dijo acelerando el auto.

-ah te dije que no me lla…- antes de poder terminar de hablar vegeta ya se había ido. -ay que estúpido me dejó hablando sola-

-¡hola cariño!- saludo amable y seductoramente un joven detrás de ella. Bulma estaba muy enojada como para saludar lo más cordial que podía.

-disculpa ¿te conozco?- preguntó malhumorada posando sus manos en las caderas.

-soy shamcha y tú eres…-

-bulma- respondió desinteresada buscando a sus amigos.

-ah bulma, el motivo por el que existo- como todo un casanova lo susurró románticamente tomando la mano de bulma. Ella finalmente dirigió su atención en él y miró sus claros ojos pardos.

-ah hola…- saludó con la mirada iluminada.

-hola nuevamente hermosa- le dijo el joven besando su mano, logrando un leve rubor en el rostro de la joven. Antes de pudiera hablar, fueron interrumpidos por goku, quien los separó tomando la mano antes besada.

-hola goku. Hace tanto que no te veo…- saludó sarcástico mientras sonreía falsamente.

-ah ¡hola goku!- saludó bulma y lo miró asustadiza ya que nunca había visto una mirada tan sombría en el.

-déjame a solas con bulma- ordenó serio y directo.

-goku ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó la joven extrañada.

-no bulma, esta bien. Luego seguiremos hablando- se despidió guiñando el ojo.

-¿Por qué te pones así?- le reclamó a su amigo inmediatamente.

-bulma debo decirte algo sobre shamcha- dijo aun serio posando su mano sobre el hombro de ella.

-dime, estoy esperando- exclamó impaciente. Goku nunca se enojaba de tal forma al menos que el tema de conversación se tratara de shamcha.

-no quiero que estés con shamcha- comenzó goku y antes de que bulma pudiera contradecirlo, continuo hablando. -el es un mujeriego, todas las noches se acuesta con alguien diferente. Mira…- dudó en seguir. -no quiero que seas una mas del montón-

-goku no creía que shamcha fuera así- confesó bulma.

-no lo aparenta hasta que lo conoces bien… y bulma… perdón por haberme puesto así, es que te quiero como a la hermana que nunca tuve y como tal no soportaría que fueras lastimada- terminó.

-¡goku! ¡Que tierno eres!- expresó emocionada abrazándolo del cuello. Él solo correspondió su abrazo. En ese instante fueron sorprendidos por la llegada de milk.

-¡hola bulma!- la saludó alegre.

-¡hola milk!- saludó igualmente alegre terminando el abrazo con su amigo.

-¿Qué estaban hablando ustedes dos?- preguntó repentinamente sagaz. Tanto bulma como goku se pusieron nerviosos y hasta vergonzosos.

-bueno goku me advirtió sobre shamcha- confesó tímida bulma sin rodeos.

-pero después te lo cuento con detalles milk- habló el joven posando su brazo sobre el hombro de su novia.

-esta bien… ¡ah bulma debo presentarte a alguien!- cambio totalmente el tema.

-bueno y ¿Quién es?-

-en realidad son dos personas- respondió dándose la vuelta. -¡chicos vengan!- gritó en dirección de su auto donde dos jóvenes estaban apoyados sobre el. Ambos respondieron al llamado acercándose al trío. -bulma te presento a straust- dijo señalando al joven de ojos y cabello lacio negro que le llegaba hasta el hombro.

-hola bulma, puedes llamarme 17- saludó amablemente.

-¡hola straust!- respondió bulma.

-y ella es kala- continuo presentando a la joven de ojos celestes y cabello rubio.

-¡hola! A mi puedes llamarme 18 si quieres- su saludo fue igual de amable.

-¡hola kala!- saludó simpática.

-bueno ellos son mis hermanos- terminó de hablar milk.

-¿tus hermanos? Milk no sabia que tenias hermanos- se expresó apenada.

-no te preocupes no somos hermanos de sangre. Nuestros padres se casaron- dijo el joven.

-por lo tanto somos hermanastros- terminó la oración su hermana gemela.

-pero eso no quiere decir que no los quiera como a mis hermanos. Aparte nunca te mencione sobre ellos-

-luego de clases nosotros vamos a un bar a tomar café y charlar un poco- comentó straust.

-¿quieres ir hoy?- preguntó kala.

-¡claro seria fantástico!- aceptó rápidamente. Sabía que vegeta vendría a buscarla así que lo mejor seria que no la encontrara.

-entonces al terminar el día ¿nos encontramos aquí?- preguntó goku.

-si- contestaron todos juntos. En ese momento se escuchó el timbre de entrada.

-bueno será mejor que nos vayamos- avisaron los hermanos.

-si nosotros también- respondió milk tomando el brazo de su novio.

-¡nos vemos después chicos!- se despidió bulma caminando en dirección contraria a ellos.

-esta bien- le contestaron a lo lejos.

**notas del autor: hola! esperamos q este capitulo no haya sido muy largo y nos disculpamos x tardar tanto en subirlos.. el siguiente capitulo, q pronto lo subiremos, se pondra interesante ya que algo va a pasar entre vegeta, bulma y shamcha pero no adelantamos nada!.. x favor dejen muchos reviews! **


	5. Chapter 5

Cuarto capitulo: ronda de amigos

El timbre de almuerzo sonó a las 2 pm. Rápidamente bulma se dirigió a la cafetería porque de seguro todos sus amigos estarían almorzando. Mientras se servia su ensalada habitual fue nombrada por su amigo goku.

-eh bulma! ¿Adivina que?- le preguntó sacudiéndola de un brazo con un gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedió?-

-el profesor de literatura, Piccolo Daymatu se enfermó y no vino-

-Daymaku goku. ¿Qué? ¿Entonces no vino?-

-no y podemos ir a almorzar al bar ahora-

-¡bien! Busquemos a los demás- ambos se dirigieron a al mesa donde estaban milk y sus hermanos, quienes ya lo estaban.

-¿vamos?- preguntó kala levantándose de su asiento. Bulma solo asintió la cabeza y siguió a los demás hacia la puerta de salida.

-bulma ¿y tu auto?- preguntó milk observando su lugar de estacionamiento vacío.

-ni me hables de eso, lo tiene el estúpido de mi guardaespaldas-

-pero bulma ¿desde cuando tienes uno?-

-desde ayer-

-¿y por que lo tienes?-

-es una historia larga. Luego te la cuento- dijo mientras se subía al Amarock de goku. Al llegar al bar se sentaron en una mesa junto a la barra donde dos personas los esperaban. Straust se dirigió a la joven de cabello y ojos lila sentada a la izquierda de la mesa. Ella se levantó y lo besó, lo que tomó por sorpresa a bulma. Su hermana realizó la misma acción con el joven sentado del lado contrario. Era un poco más bajo que ella y carente de cabello. Goku y milk tomaron asiento como si nada hubiese pasado pero bulma quedó paralizada por la escena antes vista. Los hermanos gemelos se dieron cuenta de esto.

-ah bulma, te presento a mi novia lunch- ella solo la saludó agitando su mano amablemente.

-y el es mi novio krillin-

-hola bulma- dijo este natural. Entonces bulma comprendió las relaciones afectuosas entre ellos y decidió tomar asiento. Conversaban mientras esperaban sus jugos de naranja con unos pequeños sándwich. Aunque para goku fueron unos cuantos.

-chicas ¿ya compraron sus vestidos para el baile de la primavera?- preguntó kala.

-¿Cuál baile?- interrogó bulma mientras recibía su pedido del mozo.

-¡es verdad! ¡No lo sabes! Mira cada fin de año se realiza en el instituto un baile del día de la primavera-

-los chicos van de traje y las chicas de vestido- interrumpió straust.

-y es obligatorio y en pareja- terminó lunch. Siguieron conversando sobre los preparativos de la velada. En ese momento un joven de cabello oscuro entró por la puerta.

-¡maldita sea! ¿y ahora me avisan? Ya estoy en el bar. Agh esta bien- cortó el teléfono. Al voltear para irse del lugar le llamó la atención unos cabellos azules. "mm aquí esta bulma. Mejor aprovecho mi tiempo y gano unos puntos en la apuesta" caminó hacia la joven de espaldas frente a el y se sentó en el asiento vacío junto a ella.

-hola preciosa- la saludó abrazándola y con una mirada burlona saludó a goku. -hola goku- ante esto revivió la ira hacia él e intentó abandonar su asiento para golpearlo pero fue detenido por la mano de novia quien le susurro al oído.

-goku contrólate- su voz expresaba preocupación y a la vez temor por lo que hubiese hecho. Repentinamente el ambiente se volvió tenso y un leve recuerdo llegó a la mente de milk. "no puedo creer que haya salido con este patán. De solo recordar su traición me da ganas de dejar que goku lo golpee. Aun no entiendo como fue capaz de haberme engaño con maron, mi supuesta mejor amiga" ella retornó a la realidad al observar un gesto de bulma.

-esta bien goku- le dijo apoyando gentilmente su mano sobre la de él. Goku poco a poco se tranquilizó y tomó la mano de milk posesivamente. En cuanto a straust y kala tornaron una mirada seria en sus rostros al igual que sus novios.

-bien ahora todos estamos en pareja- anuncio shamcha sin escrúpulos.

"si esa mocosa piensa que se va escapar de mi tan fácilmente pues esta equivocada" pensaba vegeta mientras observaba a la joven irse con sus amigos tras un pilar. Espero unos minutos y decidió seguirla. "Así que decidiste desobedecerme e ir a un bar sin mi autorización" se decía a si mismo casi ofendido. No tardo mucho en llegar al bar y ver al grupo de amigos tenso y desanimado. "que extraño están muy callados… pero ¿quien es?..." se preguntaba apoyado sobre la pared al ver un joven abrazando a bulma. Shamcha se acercó aun mas a bulma deteniéndose a milímetros de sus labios. Pasó su brazo por encima del hombro de ella y con su otra mano la tomó de la cintura trayéndola mas hacia a el. En medio segundo presionó sus labios besándola sin su permiso. Bulma quedó halada. Nunca creyó que haría semejante cosa y por tal atrevimiento solo pudo reaccionar apartándolo con una bofetada. La expresión de shamcha era de sorpresa ya que nunca antes una chica se había resistido de tal forma a sus encantos. Goku inmediatamente se levantó del asiento y se abalanzó contra él pero antes de poder propiciarle un golpe apareció frente a el un adulto deteniéndolo.

-yo me encargo de el- le dijo mientras tomaba su brazo y lo bajaba.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó goku pero fue ignorado.

-escúchame bien que no lo repetiré- comenzó vegeta dirigiéndose a shamcha completamente serio e intimidante. -si vuelves a acercarte a ella- dijo señalando a bulma, quien estaba atenta sus palabras. -o siquiera a mirarla, en tu lugar lo pensaría dos veces. Ahora desaparece de mi vista antes de que en verdad me enfade- terminó su amenaza con una mortal mirada dándole la espalda. No tardó demasiado en obedecer la orden, shamcha callado y verdaderamente asustado abandonó el lugar. Vegeta se acercó a una bulma inmóvil y muda por lo sucedido. -vámonos- ordeno. Ella no respondió. Vegeta no iba a perder su tiempo esperando a la joven así que la tomó del brazo. -dije vámonos- enfatizando la ultima palabra.

-¿Qué? No, no me iré estoy con mis amigos- dijo mientras se detenía en seco, recuperaba su mano y cruzaba los brazos. Todos en silencio observaban la escena. -me voy a quedar. Si quieres puedes esperarme afuera hasta que termine- esto fue la gota que rebalso el vaso. Vegeta no iba a soportar semejante trato de una mocosa, él no era sirviente de nadie. Así que sin más paciencia se llevó consigo a bulma a la fuerza, sin importarle los comentarios de sus amigos. Pudo llegar al estacionamiento pero las quejas y los forcejeos de la chillona joven no le permitieron subirla al auto entonces la tomó de sus muñecas a la inmovilizó. A pesar del forcejeo bulma no pudo escapar de su agarre pero concentró toda su fuerza en su mano derecha logrando zafarse de el.

-¡suéltame!- grito golpeando el pecho del hombre con su único brazo libre.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡¿Qué quieres de mi niña?- le reclamó furioso tomándole nuevamente sus brazos.

-¡que me dejes! No te necesito, no quiero tu protección. Puedo cuidarme…- las lagrimas al borde y un nudo en su garganta le dificultaba terminar la frase. -¿por que?- dijo entre llantos. -tengo miedo vegeta, no quiero esto. No lo quiero- finalmente confesó aforrándose al hombre, quien estaba estupefacto por el radical cambio de su actitud.

-bulma no te sucederá nada- la llamó por su nombre. -nadie te hará daño, no lo permitiré. Pero necesito que cooperes conmigo- terminó diciendo mientras la alejaba gentilmente de su cuerpo y la miraba a los ojos.

-esta bien-respondió secándose las lágrimas. -a partir de ahora prometo obedecer en todo y no quejarme de las medidas que tomes- prometió. Extrañamente se sintió aliviada con sus palabras y segura a su lado.

-bien. Te llevare a casa- sin replicar bulma se sentó en el asiento trasero del auto. Durante el camino a casa ambos se mantuvieron en silencio. En menos de media hora llegaron a corp. Capsula. Vegeta espero a que bulma bajara pero al voltearse la encontró completamente dormida. "maldita sea no puedo despertarla. Si lo hago no parara de chillar" entonces abrió la puerta del auto y se adentró a el. Cuidadosamente rodeo su cintura con el brazo derecho y con su otra mano tomo sus piernas. Segura en sus brazos la saco lentamente del auto. Cerró la puerta de un empujón y se dirigió a la puerta principal de la casa. Logró tocar el timbre para luego ser recibidos por una madre muy preocupada.

-¡dios! Joven vegeta ¿Qué le sucedió a mi niña?- preguntó mientras tocaba su frente.

-tuvo un problema en la cafetería pero no le pasó nada, ya me encargué del asunto- dijo muy confiado.

-si de seguro que si. Por favor ¿puedes llevarla a la habitación?-

-¿Dónde esta su cuarto?-

-sígueme- subieron unas escaleras, doblaron en una esquina y al final del pasillo llegaron a una puerta rosada con el nombre de la joven. La madre abrió la puerta pero no lo acompañó hacia adentro ya que la llamaban al teléfono. -vuelvo en seguida, por favor déjala en su cama-

-pero…- antes de terminar su oración la mujer ya se había ido. -esta bien la dejaré y luego me iré- se dijo a si mismo mientras entraba a la habitación. Estaba perfectamente decorada, con muchos peluches y libros en las repisas. Se acercó a su cama y delicadamente la depositó sobre ella. Bulma inmediatamente tomó una posición fetal. Cuando estaba por irse un balbuceo le llamó la atención.

-vegeta- fue la única palabra que logró entender a los lejos. Se estaba por acercar a ella pero en ese momento la madre llegó.

-oh mi ángel esta cansada, de seguro tuvo un día agotador- le comentaba a vegeta mientras cubría a su hija con una manta.

-si ha sido un largo día- dijo más bien para si. Sin nada más que hacer se retiró de la habitación y de la casa. "vegeta ¿escuché bien?" pensaba mientras conducía. "eso fue lo que dijo pero ¿Por qué mi nombre? De seguro se quedó dormida pensando en nuestra discusión por lo tanto entre sueños me mencionó. Si eso fue pero… ¿y si esa no es la razón? ¿Entonces cual fue? Porque me preocupo si dijo o no mi nombre ¿Qué va a cambiar? Ella es una mocosa malcriada que me falta el respeto. ¿Acaso no la intimido? Ella no se acobardó por mi presencia ni mucho menos se intimidó. Es diferente de los demás. Cualquiera en su lugar se hubiese callado pero ella se defendió…" programó el despertador para la mañana siguiente y se acostó en la cama. Lentamente el sueño fue dominándolo y sin oponer resistencia se durmió. -bulma- la palabra salio de sus labios siendo lo último que pronuncio ese día.

**notas del autor: han pasado muchas cosas no? las parejas, el recuerdo de milk, el beso de shamcha, la confesion de bulma y lo que dijo dormida! en el siguiente capitulo (que muy pronto lo subiremos) se descubrira algo muy importante! un adelantamiento: se llama Revelacion! nos vemos la proxima! **


	6. Chapter 6

Quinto capitulo: revelación

"Han pasado 3 meses desde que conocí a vegeta. Al principio no hablábamos mucho solo cuando era necesario pero tengo que admitir que al pasar el tiempo nuestra relación ha cambiado. Comencé a saludarlo amablemente, aunque el mostraba ser indiferente no me rendí. Luego le hacia preguntas sencillas sobre su vida, como su nombre completo, su edad ¡dios! Cuando supe su edad simplemente no lo podía creer. -¿28? ¿En verdad tienes 28 años?- pregunté incrédula. -si ¿que tiene?- preguntó molesto. -bueno nada es solo que no lo aparentas, es decir pareces mas joven y…- me detuve cuando sentí una baja carcajada y al mirarlo, su rostro reflejaba una amplia sonrisa. Ese día me dije que no podía haber nadie en el mundo que tuviera tan increíble sonrisa como la suya. Con el tiempo hablábamos mas, teníamos conversaciones interesantes y hubo ocasiones en que nuestras charlas duraban horas. No puedo creer lo rápido que me amigue con el y lo mucho que lo extrañaba cuando no estaba conmigo. No veía la hora de que terminara el turno en el colegio para salir y encontrarme con vegeta esperándome apoyado sobre el auto con su típica pose de brazos cruzados. Pero también estaban las intensas peleas, muchas absurdas que no terminaban más. No importaba quien las empezaba o terminaban, siempre acabábamos gritándonos el uno al otro y ofendidos por los insultos no nos mirábamos ni nos dirigíamos la palabra durante días. Algunas veces, muy pocas en realidad, él se disculpaba conmigo. Pero todas las demás era yo quien se acercaba y hacia como si nada hubiera pasado. Y hubo muy pocas ocasiones en las que alguno de los dos se dejaba llevar por la situación sin importar lo que podía suceder, sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias de nuestras acciones. Actuar según nuestro corazón, impulsos y sentimientos. Por supuesto el otro no rechazaba ni desperdiciaba semejante oportunidad de compartir un momento ligeramente íntimo.

Nunca podré olvidarme de esa vez en la que él se detuvo a unos centímetros de mi cuerpo. Lo recuerdo muy bien, habíamos ido de compras, necesitaba urgentemente un bikini pues me habían invitado a una fiesta en la que se debía ir únicamente con traje de baño. Obviamente a mis padres no les agradaba la idea de que fuera y vegeta prácticamente me lo prohibió! Ese día discutimos a toda hora y no llegábamos a ningún arreglo. Yo quería conocer nuevas personas, hacer amigos, distraerme un rato de lo que era mí ajetreada vida pero él se oponía completamente a que fuera, dijo que era demasiado arriesgado y entupido ir. Finalmente decidieron dejarme ir pero vegeta me advirtió que no se apartaría de mi lado, es decir que estaría pegado a mi como una mosca y no me dejaría hablar tranquilamente con nadie. Creyó que con eso apagaría mis ganas de ir a la fiesta pero de todos modos iba a ir, con o sin el iría. Durante el camino a mi tienda favorita vegeta no dijo ni una palabra ni siquiera me miró, como si estuviera ofendido y hasta me atrevo a decir herido por la decisión que había tomado. Igualmente miré por el vidrio las tiendas que pasábamos y me resigne a solo suspirar. Llegamos a la tienda y ambos entramos. Yo fui directamente a la sección de trajes de baño y vegeta solo se quedó a unos cuantos pasos de mi. No prestaba mucha atención a lo que elegía, estaba demasiada molesta con la actitud de vegeta. ¿Por qué se había enojado así? ¿Qué era lo que le molestaba tanto? Finalmente tomé un conjunto azul y fui al vestidor a probármelo. Él se sentó indiferente en una silla que estaba a espaldas a mí. Mientras retiraba la ropa que traía puesta un pensamiento comenzó a rondar por mi mente. No comprendía que era lo que le sucedía a vegeta, su comportamiento era extraño, como si… no eso no puede ser posible pero… entonces una idea completamente descabellada se cruzó por mi cabeza: estaba la remota posibilidad de que vegeta estuviera… ¿celoso? No eso era verdaderamente imposible. Como si él. Mi guardaespaldas fuera a fijarse en mí, una niña a sus ojos. No quería ilusionarme con la idea de que él estuviera sintiendo algo por mí aunque solo fueran celos. Termine de vestirme el bikini que por cierto era muy atrevido. Salí del vestidor y posé frente al espejo. Gracias a él pude ver la expresión de vegeta al verme con el singular vestuario. Estaba sorprendido y serio a la vez. Entonces se me ocurrió algo. Di media vuelta y con mis manos sobre la cadera camine seductoramente hacia él. Me detuve e incliné, nivelando nuestra visión. -¿te gusta algo de lo que ves vegeta?- pregunte juguetonamente mientras posaba para el. Esperaba que titubeara al hablar, que fuera torpe al moverse pero nunca imaginé que siguiera el juego. Se había dado cuenta lo que tramaba. -no lo se, tal vez- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi con una sexy sonrisa y una juguetona mirada. Se detuvo solo a unos centímetros de mi cuerpo. Podía sentir su calido aliento sobre mis labios y como repentinamente mi cuerpo temblaba sin parar. No podía vociferar ni una palabra, estaba tan perdida en su mirada, en sus completamente ojos negros. Pero cuando estaba lista para contraatacar fuimos interrumpidos por la indeseada vendedora del local. -te queda perfecto ese conjunto- dijo la mujer acercándose a nosotros. Automáticamente, enfadados por la importuna llegada de la vendedora, vegeta y yo le lanzamos una mirada colérica. -oh… lamento la interrupción, si necesitas algo estaré allí- se disculpo la mujer retirándose. Obviamente se había dado cuenta que estaba de mas. Vegeta nuevamente con el seño fruncido se sentó en su asiento. -tiene razón- dijo mirando hacia un lado con lo brazos cruzados. -¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres?- -la vendedora tiene razón- -¿razón en que?- -pues… en como te queda ese conjunto… te queda bien- confeso finalmente sonrojado.-¿ah si? ¿Te gusta?- pregunte intrigada por su respuesta. -eso no debe importarte. Al menos que te interese saber lo que pienso de ti ¿es así?- pregunto mirándome a los ojos. Inmediatamente me sonroje. El tenía razón, no debía importarme su opinión al menos que… realmente estuviera interesada en el. -¿sabes vegeta? No iré a la fiesta- dije cambiando totalmente la conversación. -¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?- preguntó primero sorprendido, intrigado y por ultimo acusador, olvidándose por completo su anterior pregunta. -verdaderamente ya no tengo ganas. Aunque debo pedirte un favor a cambio- -hump esta bien. ¿Qué quieres?- -quiero que me lleves a cenar. El lugar lo dejo a tu elección- -¿solo eso?- -sip. Pero no quiero que me lleves como mi guardaespaldas sino como… se podría decir como mi amigo- -esta bien, acepto. Pero no creas que mi trato será diferente, nada cambiara- -lo se- luego de dos días, vegeta me llevo a su restauran favorito. Fue encantador y el traje que llevaba puesto le quedaba realmente bien. Conversamos toda la noche, vegeta mayormente me hacia preguntas pero yo también le hice otras tantas.

Si, nunca olvidare esa noche. Realmente disfrute la compañía de vegeta…"

Los pensamientos de la joven fueron interrumpidos cuando su mejor amiga la llamaba al teléfono.

-¡hola milk!-

-¡hola bulma! ¿Qué harás esta tarde?-

-quiero que vayamos al centro comercial ¡hoy por fin me dejaron salir sin vegeta!- dijo bulma muy emocionada ya que pensaba confesarle algo a su amiga.

-¿en verdad?-

-si y dile a goku que venga si quiere-

-genial porque no para de preguntarme si puede ir-

-bien entonces nos encontramos a las 6 ¿si?-

-¡si ahí estaremos!- luego de acordar el encuentro ambas se despidieron. En ese momento bulma sintió que tocaron su puerta.

-bulma ¿puedo entrar?- preguntó una voz masculina.

-¡por supuesto! Necesito tu ayuda- respondió emocionada. Él entró a su habitación y rápidamente le preguntaron:

-que te parece vegeta ¿este o este? ¿Cual me quedara para salir?- preguntó observando atentamente cada prenda en sus manos.

-¿adonde vas niña?- preguntó cruzando los brazos.

-pues mi madre me autorizó ir sola al centro comercial- le respondió mientras le sacaba la lengua burlonamente.

-esta bien pero ten cuidado, ante cualquier problema llámame- ordenó vegeta como si fuera su padre. Detrás de sus palabras se ocultaban sentimientos no solo de protección sino también sincera preocupación.

-si ya lo se, entonces ¿cual prefieres?- le dijo moviendo el conjunto rojo por un lado y el rosa hacia el otro.

"ese conjunto rosa destellara toda su inocencia como la niña que es pero el rojo de seguro entona sus perfectas curvas y la hará ver sexy. Si, definitivamente el rojo" -el rosa te quedará bien- mintió.

-no ¿sabes que? Mejor uso el rojo- dijo bulma guardando el otro conjunto.

-esta bien haz lo que quieras, como siempre- le dijo dando media vuelta caminando hacia la puerta ya que la incomodidad lo empezaba a atacar. Era mejor irse de allí antes de que pensamientos impropios comenzaran a adueñarse de su mente.

Bulma vistió la pronunciada blusa, escote en v, carmín y el fino short de raso negro azabache. Tomó su bolso Channel que combinaba perfectamente con su atuendo y las llaves sobre su cama, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta se despidió de su madre. Subió a su auto y condujo hacia el local. Allí se encontraba milk regañando a goku quien se había derramado su bebida.

-¡hola chicos! Pero ¿Qué te sucedió goku?- pregunto observando la gran mancha marrón en la blanca remera del joven.

-se me callo la malteada- contesto sonriente mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-en fin ¿vamos de compras o no?- pregunto milk.

-¡claro vamos!- le respondió tomándole el brazo.

Mientras las chicas iban de compras, goku jugaba durante horas en los videojuegos.

-¡milk te quedan perfectos esos pantalones!- exclamo bulma.

-¿en serio? ¿Tu lo crees?- pregunto intrigada posando frente al espejo. Vestía unos ajustados jeans negros, muy pocos inusuales en su guardarropas.

Después de tanta búsqueda, goku finalmente encontró la tienda donde se encontraban comprando las chicas. Se le había acabado las fichas de videojuegos y venia a buscar dinero para comprar otras. Entro al local y se dirigió hacia la caja.

-disculpe ha visto a dos chicas de la misma altura, una de cabello negro y la otra azul…- antes de terminar su descripción el hombre parado frente al él lo interrumpió.

-si se quienes son. Mira están en el sector 7 pero deberás esperarlas porque están en los probadores- para cuando el hombre termino de hablar, goku se dirigía hacia el lugar. A medida que se acercaba a la sección de pantalones podía escuchar claramente lo que decían.

-milk debo confesarte algo- esto le llamo la atención a goku y lo incito a escuchar detrás de la puerta.

-dímelo que quieras, puedes confiar en mi-

-lo se y por eso he decidido contarte lo que me esta pasando-

-pues cuéntamelo-

-bueno creo que me gusta alguien- esto alarmó a goku ya que el único candidato a su amor podía ser shamcha.

-¿en serio? ¿Y quien es?- pregunto milk intrigada.

-bueno… el es… tiene un perfecto cuerpo y su cabello es muy extraño. Tiene una mirada penetrante y…-

-espera bulma, no estas enamorada de mi novio ¿no?-

-¡no de goku no! ¡De vegeta!- tanto milk como goku quedaron paralizados al escuchar su confesión y el joven detrás de la puerta cayó de espaldas haciendo que esta se abriera.

-¡goku!- gritaron al unísono ambas jóvenes.

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- preguntó furiosa bulma.

-venia a buscarlas y me interesó lo que estaban hablando…- respondió poniéndose de pie.

-¡¿no te he dicho que no debes escuchar las conversaciones ajenas?- le dijo señalándole con el dedo. Goku solo se rascó la cabeza mientras se reía.

-bulma en serio- le dijo tomándola del hombro. -¿en verdad te gusta vegeta?-

-eh…- una bulma sonrojada titubeo al responder.

-¡goku!- le reclamó milk.

-solo quería saber- se excusó.

-¡goku prométeme que no le dirás a nadie!- era mejor decirle la verdad y que se quedara callado.

-entonces ¿te gusta?- le preguntó levantando una ceja. La joven avergonzada miraba al piso asintiendo la cabeza.

**notas del autor: ¿q les pareció? y esto es el comienzo, el siguiente capitulo se pone mucho mejor! agradecemos mucho los review que nos mandaron, nos alientan mucho! y esperamos recibir muchos mas con sus opiniones! desde ya gracias! **


	7. Chapter 7

Sexto capitulo: primer beso

"¿en que estas pensando? Ella es una niña, pervertido" se dijo a si mismo para sus adentros mientras caminaba al baño, luego de la charla con bulma. "no puedo creer como ha cambiado nuestro trato con el paso de los días. Si era apenas ayer cuando estábamos insultándonos cada vez que nos veíamos pero hoy hablamos como dos amigos y nos tratamos como tal. Dios ella me considera como un amigo y yo ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en otra cosa que en… que en su cuerpo fino y blanco como el yeso esculpido por el mismo Da Vinci, sus ojos azules color del mar envueltos en una mirada cautivadora pero ese cuerpo tan perfecto no va acorde con ese carácter ¡oh que carácter! Esas actitudes de niña malcriada que harían enfurecer al ser más paciente del mundo y también ese egocentrismo que es sin lugar a dudas lo peor de ella pero lo que la caracteriza. A pesar de eso ya no puedo verla como a una mocosa porque es toda una joven con la personalidad y madurez de una mujer. ¿Cómo he llegado a esto?" se preguntaba vegeta cerrando el grifo del baño. Tomó la toalla y la envolvió en su cintura, caminó hacia su cuarto de la gran mansión, el cual casi nunca usó. "no puedo imaginar en que alguien mas esté con ella, no me importa ser egoísta. Me he vuelto un débil y me he rendido a su encanto natural. La obligación de un principio de protegerla se volvió en una constante preocupación por su bienestar y un temor a perderla" se detuvo en seco e inmóvil pensó en voz alta:

-¡no! No puede estar pasando esto, no puedo am…- se paralizó ante la idea y no terminó su frase. -debo detenerlo, esto no puede seguir así- decidió tomar sus prendas y rápidamente se vistió. Con la firme idea de renunciar se dirigió al laboratorio del dr. Brief. A punto de tocar la puerta fue interrumpido por una llamada. Desinteresado observó el celular. -bulma- suspiró. -¿Qué quieres?- preguntó serio.

-¿puedes venirme a buscar?-

-¿y tu auto?-

-y bueno… digamos que ya no funciona-

-bulma espero que esto no sea otro plan para que tu padre te compre el lamborgini- acusó.

-no esta vez te juro que no fue así-

-¿entonces?-

-es que goku tuvo la brillante idea de encender el auto sin colocar el freno y nos estrellamos contra un árbol y…- fue interrumpida por una repentina eufórica voz.

-¡¿Qué? Te dejo sola un segundo ¡¿y ya estrellaste tu auto? ¿Estas bien?- interrogó rápidamente sin poder evitarlo.

-¡yo no fui quien estrelló el auto! ¡y si, estoy bien, todos lo estamos!- exclamó casi gritando.

-esta bien espérame-

-aquí estaré- respondió mas tranquila. Vegeta colgó y rápidamente se dirigió al garaje. Tomó su Harley Davison y condujo a toda velocidad hacia el centro comercial.

"maldita sea ahora tendré que esperar para hablar con el doctor" gracias a la gran potencia de su moto llegó en menos de dos minutos. Lo primero que observó fue el BMW estrellado. Mientras lo inspeccionaba una voz muy familiar lo habló.

-¡hola vegeta!- saludó alegre goku dándole una leve palmada en su hombro.

-¿te atreves a saludarme? ¡Luego de haber puesto en peligro a bulma!- regañó cruzando los brazos.

-no seas tan malo con él no tuvo la culpa- defendió milk.

-hump ¿Dónde se encuentra bulma?- interrogó serio.

-bueno está adentro con…- titubeo en contestar goku.

-con shamcha- respondió finalmente milk. Vegeta no perdió mas su tiempo y sin despedirse se dirigió hacia adentro. Apenas entró al establecimiento miró a su alrededor en busca de la joven pero no la encontró. Entonces se decidió inspeccionar cada sección del lugar. Al cabo de unos minutos pudo visualizar unos mechones de cabello azul. Se acercó apresuradamente hacia ella pero se detuvo al ver a su acompañante, un joven de cabello negro, que recordaba muy bien. Sin saber exactamente que, algo lo impulsó a escuchar la conversación y por ende se ocultó detrás de un pilar.

-bulma discúlpame por lo de la otra vez- habló aparentemente apenado shamcha refiriéndose al beso que le había dado anteriormente.

"nadie cree tu pésima actuación. Si tuvieras la oportunidad de besarla sin dudarlo lo aprovecharías" pensó vegeta aun mas malhumorado.

-esta bien shamcha ya lo olvidé ¡pero no lo vuelvas a hacer!- contesto bulma señalándolo con el dedo índice. Ambos jóvenes no pudieron evitar reírse.

"esa es mi chica" se dijo a si mismo con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro.

-¿quieres que te acompañe afuera?- preguntó shamcha. Antes de que la joven pudiera contestar vegeta apareció en la escena.

-no hace falta. Ya estoy aquí- a pesar de la repentina vergüenza mantuvo su rostro serio y firme.

-¡vegeta! ¿Qué haces aquí?- habló sorprendida y enojada a la vez.

-pues vine a buscarte- se defendió.

-¡pero debías esperarme afuera!- repuso rápidamente.

-¿te das cuenta de la hora que es?- cambio de tema cruzando los brazos.

-pero eso no te da motivos de escuchar conversaciones ajenas- se interpuso shamcha. Vegeta lo miró de reojo con desprecio.

-no te metas mocoso- sentencio furioso. -soy tu guardaespaldas y te vas conmigo- ordenó tomando el brazo izquierdo de la joven llevándosela consigo a la fuerza. Bulma no opuso demasiada resistencia solo lo siguió mientras shamcha lo observaba con gran odio. El par salio del centro comercial y se dirigió al estacionamiento donde no se encontraba nadie ni siquiera goku y milk. La joven se liberó de su agarre.

-¡¿Qué te sucede?- reclamó colérica.

-no quiero que estés con él- confesó sin darse cuenta.

-¿Qué? ¿Estas celoso vegeta?- sonrió cambiando totalmente su tono de voz.

-no en absoluto. Sus intenciones no son buenas y en verdad me das lastima si crees que te quiere para algo mas que en la cama- su tono severo lastimó el corazón de la joven. No esperaba sonar de esa manera no mucho menos decir eso. Pero ¿en verdad estaba celoso? Esta idea nunca se le había cruzado por la mente pero ahora comenzaba a cobrar sentido para él. Desde hace poco comenzó a sentir una necesidad de estar cerca de ella todo el tiempo, además que para protegerla disfrutaba su compañía y no sentía soledad, lo que nunca le había dado importancia pero cuando no estaba con ella era muy notoria su ausencia. Entonces llegó a una conclusión: había desarrollado sentimientos hacia la niña.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió el impacto de la mano de bulma sobre su majilla derecha. Se había distraído y no vio la reacción de ella ante sus hirientes palabras.

-¡¿Por qué vegeta? ¡¿Por qué te comportas así?- le reclamó furiosa sollozando. Él ya no podía contenerse mas, debía decirle lo que estaba sintiendo por ella. Entonces sin mas paciencia e igualmente furioso se acercó a ella. Bulma retrocedió unos pasos hasta chocarse con la pared de atrás de ella. Vegeta apoyó su mano izquierda sobre la pared al nivel del rostro de ella arrinconándola completamente contra esta.

-¿sabes porque niña? Por que no soporto verte con alguien mas- su tono no fue colérico mas bien confesión fue acompañada por una tranquilizadora voz. Por unos segundos ambos intercambiaron una anhelante y tierna mirada. Antes de que pudiera hablar, él se acercó a sus labios y la silencio con un dulce beso. El enojo y la tensión del momento se desvanecieron al instante, ella correspondió su beso apasionadamente abrazándolo del cuello, eliminando todo espacio entre ellos.

En un principio vegeta la besó temeroso y tímido ante las posibles reacciones de la joven pero cuando esta lo abrazó, con toda confianza tomó posesivamente su cuerpo atrayéndola aun mas hacia él y adentrándose con mayor pasión en su boca.

Bulma correspondió vigorosamente y con mayor sensualidad, pese a esto vegeta mantuvo un firme límite tratando por medio de todas sus fuerzas no quebrantar su autocontrol. Nunca creyó sentir tanta satisfacción al besar sus dulces y calidos labios ni mucho menos imaginó deleitarse con tal increíble sabor.

Bulma no podía creer estar abrazando y besando a tal frívolo hombre que recientemente había descubierto amar. Adoraba la forma en que la tomaba, con una cierta nota de orgullo y altivez de parte de él.

Definitivamente deseaba que su primer beso fuera interminable.


	8. Chapter 8

Séptimo capitulo: secreto

Vegeta reaccionó y se separó violentamente de su cuerpo.

-lo lamento no debí hacer eso, fue un error- le dijo dándole la espalda siendo incapaz de ver sus ojos cristalinos partiéndose en mil pedazos. Se produjo un incomodo silencio entre la pareja. Bulma no comprendía el repentino cambio de actitud de vegeta hacia ella, la única respuesta que encontraba a su brusca reacción era la posibilidad de bipolaridad de él. "hasta aquí llegó mi paciencia. No me importa lo que pueda pasar entre nosotros, debo y necesito saber que es lo que siente por mí realmente"

-vegeta se honesto ¿me quieres o no? Sino es así no te preocupes no te molestaré más- le dijo ya rendida con lagrimas al borde. Él dio media vuelta y se encontró con la peor imagen: su niña llorando. Entonces se acercó a ella, tomó su cuerpo abrazándola y con un pequeño beso en su frente le confesó:

-no eso no niña, no soportaría la idea de no tenerte cerca- ella quedó estupefacta ante su declaración y no tardó en besarlo nuevamente. Fue tierno, apasionado y tímido a la vez. Aunque solo quisiera por un instante de su vida dejar de lado sus obligaciones y disfrutar del momento con ella, sabia que dejar las cosas en claro. -bulma yo te...- titubeo separándose de sus labios. -pero no podemos estar juntos- terminó afirmando. Al escuchar esto retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás como si todo en el fuera pestilente. Furiosa le gritó:

-¡¿Por qué no?- sacando a relucir la niña malcriada dentro de ella. Molesto por la actitud de la joven cruzó los brazos.

-porque soy 10 años mayor que tú- le respondió indiferente.

-¿Qué? ¿Le tienes miedo a los comentarios de los demás?- le preguntó sinuosa imitando su pose.

-¡claro que no! No me interesan las insignificantes opiniones de los demás- respondió inmediatamente.

-entonces ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos?- exclamó tranquila con voz suplicante, haciéndole mas difícil a vegeta negarse. Él no contestó a su pregunta solo se limitó a mirar el piso.

Bulma se detuvo por un segundo a pensar el motivo por el cual vegeta no le daba una respuesta exacta y llegó a la conclusión que tal vez su orgullo no se lo permitía. Pero de cierto modo lo comprendía y no lo culpaba de su decisión de no estar con ella, estaba conciente de la gran diferencia de edad entre ellos dos y el hecho de que fuera su guardaespaldas solo complicaba las cosas. Las consecuencias de una respuesta afirmativa repercutirían enormemente en él. Estaría dispuesta a sufrir el dolor de no estar con él con tan de saber si en verdad la amaba, solo eso bastaba para darles las fuerzas para seguir viviendo.

Se acercó a él y lo abrazó de su cintura, descansando su cabeza sobre su pecho. Él a pesar del asombro de su comportamiento la abrazó de igual forma y apoyó su mentón sobre su cabeza, podía sentir el aroma natural a lavanda de su cabello. -solo te pido que por un momento no pienses en lo demás y me respondas: ¿me amas?- la pregunta impactó en el ambiente y era lo último que vegeta quería escuchar. ¿Cómo afirmar lo que comenzaba a sentir por ella, como expresar sus sentimientos, como dejar de lado el orgullo para decirlo abiertamente? Suspiró cerrando los ojos posando su frente contra la suya.

-si- solo con una palabra afirmó su amor. Sonriendo bulma elevó su mirada u lo miró a los ojos sin romper el abrazo.

-yo también- la simple respuesta de la joven logró sonrojar al hombre e inmutarlo. -bien entonces no hay mas de que hablar- anuncio dirigiéndose a ala moto pero fue detenida.

-¿y en que nos deja esto?- la cuestionó soltándola del brazo.

-y en un secreto- concluyo sonriente. Vegeta lo pensó por varios minutos.

-supongo que no se lo mencionaras a nadie- sonó casi como una pregunta pero a la vez como una afirmación.

-por supuesto que no- le prometió guiñándole el ojo. Estaba a punto de irse cuando de nuevo fue detenida.

-escúchame bien bulma, seré posesivo no dejaré que ningún mocoso se te acerque y suertudo el que te pueda ver sin acabar muerto- le advirtió seriamente. Ella sin embargo no se enojó y con la idea de que sus celos eran una muestra de su amor se acercó a él con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y abrazó fuertemente su cuello, lo miró a los ojos y a milímetros de sus labios le dijo:

-no podría ser mejor, vegeta quiero estar únicamente contigo- con esa declaración logró robarle una sonrisa. Él la acercó a su cuerpo nuevamente y se unieron en un tierno beso, declarando su amor u sellando secretamente un pacto en el que solo se prometían amarse incondicionalmente.

-vamos a casa- anuncio vegeta al terminar el beso. Tras unos minutos de viaje la pareja se estacionó frente a la casa.

-cielos vegeta como conduces- le comentó la joven al bajarse de la moto mientras se quitaba el casco.

-es mi moto y conduzco como quiero- le anunció con los ojos cerrados, expresando una sonrisa al final de la oración. Bulma en ese instante comprendió que esto era solo una treta de vegeta para hacerla enojar, así que solo se limitó a abrazarlo y decirle:

-tienes razón- luego de esto caminó hacia la puerta de su casa dejando atrás a un hombre desconcertado. -ya llegué- anunció la joven dentro de la casa. Segundos después apareció una madre muy angustiada.

-¡oh mi niña! Estas sana y salva- le exclamaba la madre mientras la abrazaba. -tu amiga me llamó contándome lo del accidente. Es una chica tan atenta y educada, no debes perder su amistad- su hija aceptaba e igualmente la abrazaba pero su atención se desvió al escuchar la puerta abrirse y giro su rostro en sentido hacia esta. -oh joven vegeta todo gracias a ti- agradeció soltando a su hija para ir a brazar al hombre. Bulma cruzó los brazos y emitió un bufido. Vegeta lo único que hizo fue mantener su pose y lanzarle una mirada juguetona a la joven.

-muchas gracias por salvar a nuestra hija- interrumpió el doctor reuniéndose con ellos. Su esposa lo tomó del brazo y él también. En cuanto a Bulma se sitúo frente a sus padres dejando una minima distancia entre ella y vegeta.

-solo hice mi trabajo- exclamó vegeta.

-me he enterado de los últimos eventos y he tomado una decisión- al escuchar esto Bulma solo se temía lo peor. -vegeta puedes escoger entre cualquier auto de mi colección- la pareja se sorprendió ante lo dicho y silenciosos solo siguieron al Dr. Brief al garaje. Vegeta se sorprendió aun mas al presenciar la gran variedad de gamas de colores y modelos, uno mas costoso que el otro.

-disculpe señor pero no creo que sea correcto- se negó a aceptar su oferta respetuosamente pero firme. Bulma inmediatamente lo tomó del brazo y dándoles la espalda a sus padres le ordenó:

-¿Por qué no? ¡Elige ya un auto!- él solo meneo la cabeza negativamente. Ella dio media vuelta mirando nuevamente a sus. -bueno ya que vegeta no quiere elegir yo escogeré por él- anuncio la joven muy contenta preparándose para buscar su auto preferido el Ferrari Spider.

-el Audi- decidió al fin vegeta.

-bueno ahora es mi turno- exclamó la joven.

-el único que tendrá un auto es vegeta- sentencio el padre. Instantáneamente ella reaccionó colérica.

-¡¿Por qué él tiene un auto y yo no?- exigió una respuesta.

-porque no tuviste cuidado con tu primer trabajo y no quiero mas quejas- ante la orden ella obedeció, mientras tanto vegeta recibía la llave de su reciente auto adquirido.

**notas del autor: hola! tanto tiempo! nos disculpamos enormente por haber tardado tanto en subir este capitulo, con las vacaciones se nos hace un poco mas dificil juntarnos que antes ademas tuve un problema con internet y por eso tardé un poco en actualizarme. agrademos muchisimo los review que nos mandan! esperamos que este capitulo no haya sido demasiado..y pronto subiremos el otro! nos vemos suerte! **


	9. Chapter 9

Octavo capitulo: ¡de compras!

-hola- saludó seductoramente la joven abrazando por detrás al hombre, besando su mejilla derecha. Él no volteo solo la tomó de la cintura con su brazo derecho y la atrajo hacia él haciendo que ella se sentara sobre su regazo.

-hola- saludó igual de seductor posando su mano derecha sobre la pierna de ella y con la otra atrayéndola aun más, presionando su cadera. Al pesar del rubor de su rostro ella lo volvió a abrazar del cuello y lo besó con gran necesidad de sentir sus labios otra vez. Él solo correspondió su beso.

-vegeta debo decirte algo- lo habló al terminar de besarlo.

-dime- ordenó gentilmente.

-en realidad es una invitación- se notaba algo nerviosa.

-¿una invitación?- interrogó levemente confuso.

-si quiero que seas mi pareja para el baile de la primavera- dijo algo tímida. Vegeta no pudo evitar reírse, lo que no tomó muy bien la joven. -¡¿de que te ríes?- preguntó desasiendo el abrazo. Aun sonriente la atrajo más hacia él y abrazándola le preguntó:

-¿y por esto estabas tan nerviosa?- habló juguetonamente. Bulma de repente sintió una ola de vergüenza.

-ehh es que no sabia si querías ir porque es una fiesta donde todos bailan y…- antes de que pudiera terminar la frese fue interrumpida por la fuerte carcajada de vegeta.

-¿y no pensaste que debo ir obligatoriamente contigo?- callada Bulma se levantó violentamente de sus piernas y caminó hacia la puerta pero antes de que pudiera abrirla vegeta la tomó de la cintura y la presionó levemente contra la puerta. -¿Qué te molestó?- preguntó amable y serio a la vez. Ella se cruzó de brazos, no le importó el corto espacio entre ellos.

-no quiero que vayas por obligación, como mi guardaespaldas- dijo con un cierto tono de enojo.

-¿y como quieres que vaya?- la paciencia se le acaba, no comprendía su planteo.

-quiero que me acompañes como mi pareja pero solo si así lo quieres- confesó finalmente, esto era muy importante para ella. Él liberó un suspiro.

-¿de esto se trataba entonces?- la vista de la joven estaba a un costado. Él tomó su mentón gentilmente y la obligó a mirarlo. -Bulma- muy pocas veces la llamaba por su nombre. Ella lo miró ausente, directo a los ojos completamente callada. -Yo iré contigo como tú pareja, como tu novio secreto- esa última frase lo dijo seductor casi como un murmullo logrando captar la atención de la joven. -y no es por obligación sino porque quiero, lo deseo- la joven lo miraba atenta casi sonriente. -pero no esperes que baile ridículamente como lo hacen esos mocosos- Bulma no se esperaba que vegeta hiciera un comentario tan cómico, su tono era verdaderamente encantador y por tal desprovisto soltó una audible risa. Abrazó nuevamente el cuello del hombre, sus azules ojos desbordan felicidad.

-¡gracias vegeta!- exclamó jubilosa. Él igualmente la abrazó de la cintura y rozando sus mejillas le susurró al oído:

-será un placer ir como tu pareja- quería que fuera feliz y para ello haría cualquier cosa hasta ir a un tonto baile de primavera. -ahora déjame hacer las cosas como se deben- deshizo su abrazo y tomó sus manos. -Bulma ¿me concederías el honor de llevarte al baile?- expresó sonriente depositando un beso en su mano. Ese hombre podía ser todo un casanova cuando quería. A pesar del asombro la joven no tardó en responder.

-¡claro que si vegeta!- aceptó lanzándose sobre él abrazando su cuello y besando intensamente sus labios. Él la atrajo aun más hacia su cuerpo y la besó apasionadamente. Fueron interrumpidos por el llamado de su madre quien tocaba la puerta.

-Bulma ¿estas allí? Tus amigos te están esperando- inmediatamente por acto de reflejo la pareja se separó alejándose unos cuantos pasos entre si.

-si mamá, ya voy, avísales que bajo- ordenó la joven a su madre, rogando que le hiciera caso. Por suerte ella no insistió y fue al encuentro de la joven pareja. -justo ahora tenían que llegar…- murmuraba la joven un tanto molesta.

-¿y a que vienen?- cambiando totalmente el tono su voz preguntó el hombre con el seño fruncido cruzándose los brazos.

-nos vamos a comprar los vestidos- caminó unos pasos hacia él. Este se mantuvo firme en su pose. -y como tu serás mi pareja también te compraras un traje, tienes que vislumbrar a todos- terminó de hablar sonriente abrazando a vegeta quien no se movió.

-¿estas segura? Porque luego tus amigas no dejaran de preguntarte quien soy- expresó juguetón con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Bulma no llegó a notar el sarcasmo de sus palabras y reaccionó rápidamente.

-¡¿Qué? En tal caso prefiero ir sola- casi gritó enojada dándole la espalda e imitando su pode. Riendo alargó sus brazos y la abrazó posando su cabeza sobre su nuca. Depositó un mínimo beso y le susurro al oído:

-me ofendes niña. ¿En verdad crees que me importa lo que digan las demás?- preguntó al tiempo en que obligaba a Bulma darse vuelta para verlo a la cara. La joven se sonrojó nuevamente, no solo porque había hecho un escándalo sino también porque recién ahora se daba cuenta de los cumplidos de vegeta. Ese día había sido más que receptivo a su cariño. Vegeta recibió un incomodo silencio de parte de su novia pero esta. Luego de unos segundos de intercambiar una confusa mirada, lo abrazó y besó intensamente. Esa respuesta era un rotundo no y satisfecho con la misma correspondió su beso. -Debemos irnos- advirtió el hombre separándola gentil de su cuerpo. Sino se detenía en ese instante su gran autocontrol fallaría.

-si vamos- respondió esbozando una increíble sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Primero bajó bulma dirigiéndose a la puerta principal donde sus amigos la esperaban. -¡hola chicos!- saludó alegre.

-¡hola bulma!- saludaron al unísono.

-¿ya nos vamos?- preguntó impaciente Goku.

-si Goku solo falta vegeta y ya baja- respondió dejando escapar una risa pues le divertía mucho el infantil comportamiento de su amigo. En ese momento se unió el hombre al grupo con su típica pose.

-¡hola vegeta!- saludó Goku dichoso. Aunque este lo ocultara todos admitían la amistad que se había formado entre ellos.

-hola Goku. Vámonos- saludó al joven y ordenó al trío sin disgusto en la voz mas bien con una extraña familiaridad. El resto lo siguió sin protesta hasta al auto. Goku y milk se sentaron en el asiento trasero y bulma al lado del conductor. Sin más atraso se dirigieron al centro comercial.

-¡que rápido que han pasado estos tres meses!- exclamó milk.

-si tres meses sin mi auto- anuncio sonriente la joven volteando hacia goku guiñándole el ojo.

-ah si eso, lo siento Bulma- se disculpó una vez mas su amigo rascándose la cabeza.

-no, gracias a eso tengo un nuevo conductor- dijo en tono de charla posando su mano sobre el hombro de vegeta.

-niña a mi pagan por ser tu guardaespaldas no tu chofer- vociferó con su típico tono serio pero a la vez juguetón, que solo Bulma podía reconocer. Ante esto ella esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-y dime Bulma ¿Quién será tu pareja para el baile?- comentó su amiga para cambiar de tema. Vegeta puso mas atención en la probable respuesta de su novia.

-ehh… yo bueno… iré con…- titubeo al responder manteniendo su vista fija al frente. Pasaron unos minutos silenciosos hasta que la joven decidió dar a conocer su acompañante. -iré con vegeta- contestó con voz clara y segura. Sus amigos se sorprendieron ante su declaración inclusive vegeta quien temía que bulma se avergonzara de llevar a su propio guardaespaldas como su pareja.

-vaya vegeta con que saliendo con chicas jóvenes y hermosas como bulma- le dijo goku palmeándole la espalda. -y no digo que tu milk no seas hermosa, porque la verdad eres preciosa, aun no se como estas conmigo- agregó al notar la colérica expresión de su novia con su anterior comentario que luego la cambio por una esplendida sonrisa. -eres todo un galán- concluyó. Vegeta agradecía que nadie pudiera observar su temporal rubor que rápidamente desapareció.

-¿y shamcha no te lo propuso?- preguntó milk sorprendida y enojada por haber tocado el tema sobre él. Se alcanzó a escuchar un gruñido antes que la joven contestara.

-no no lo hizo- respondió seria e indiferente.

-mejor que no lo haya hecho- sentencio Goku.

-y si lo hubiera hecho no habría aceptado ya que es un idiota- afirmó la joven. Vegeta solo se limitó a sonreír satisfecho con el comentario de ella. El trío continúo conversando sobre los preparativos del baile. Vegeta estacionó lentamente cuidando que su Audi no recibiera ni el mas mínimo daño.

-hay que estar atentos de que lo que compremos sea elegante y moderno- ordenó bulma mientras se encaminaban hacia adentro del centro comercial.

-eso- dijo Goku con la mirada iluminada señalando una vidriera del frente.

-¿eso?- cuestionó el trío sin creer lo que observaban. Él caminó hacia la tienda y se detuvo frente al traje. Su novia se arrimó a su lado y confirmó que lo que había elegido era un traje de marinero. Ella lo observó con la mirada inexpresiva reprimiéndose todos los regaños posibles y segura de que se tranquilizó dio media vuelta.

-vegeta ¿puedes ayudar a Goku?- habló con tono suplicante.

-descuida se vestirá decentemente- serenó a la joven mientras caminaba en dirección opuesta a ellas seguido de Goku.

-vegeta ¿estas seguro que ese traje no es perfecto para mí? Piénsalo sorprenderé a todos- habló entusiasmado.

-si ya lo creo pero antes quiero que veas la nueva colección de Armani- ordenó vegeta. En cuanto a las chicas se dirigieron a un local de Prada en busca de sus vestidos.

**notas del autor: hola! bueno no tardamos tanto en actualizar no? jaja esperamos q le guste el capitulo, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!.. **


	10. Chapter 10

Noveno capitulo: el vals

Se encontraba en su cuarto colocándose el ultimo accesorio que complementaba su bello atuendo, cuando de repente su teléfono sonó. -hola cariño- saludaba apacible su madre recién llegada al hotel.

-¡hola mami! ¿Ya llegaron? ¿Están bien?- preguntó ansiosa producto de los nervios por el baile.

-si hija, tranquila, diviértete con tus amigos en el baile. Te llamo luego, tengo que terminar de desempacar-

-¡por supuesto! ¡Diviértanse también!- su madre cortó el teléfono y bulma realizó la misma acción. La joven lista, bajó lentamente por las escaleras esperando las expectativas de su novio.

-rayos ¿Por qué tarda tanto?- se preguntó molesto vegeta pero toda irritación por la demora se disipó al verla a ella. "que hermosa es" se afirmaba a si mismo en secreto. Mientras la joven descendía el ceñido vestido negro acentuaba sus finas curvas. Sus tacos aguja plateados combinaban perfectamente con su pequeño bolso Chanel. Su largo cabello ondulado estaba recogido en un extremo por una mariposa, acordando con su delicada piel. En el penúltimo escalón tomó la mano de vegeta y de un pequeño salto terminó en los brazos de él.

-¿Qué te parece?- le preguntó luego de dar un giro. Mirándola minuciosamente de pie a cabeza respondió:

-perfecta- ambos intercambiaron una sonriente mirada. -¿nos vamos?- interrogó el hombre vestido de un elegante traje corte italiano azul marino al igual que su corbata y camisa blanca. Ella solo asintió la cabeza y se limitó a seguirlo aun tomados de la mano. Al cerrar la puerta sin resistir la proximidad a su cuerpo, la joven acercó sus labios en un tierno beso. Un minuto después vegeta se detuvo al notar el colapso en la mirada de ella. -bulma ¿que sucede?- interrogó volteando hacia el frente, observando así a los dos jóvenes en el auto que presenciaron su beso. Tanto Goku como milk abrieron las puertas y salieron del vehiculo caminando directamente hacia la inmovilizada y muda pareja.

-milk yo lo…- intentó disculparse muy angustiada su amiga pero fue detenida.

-no te preocupes bulma, luego lo hablaremos, ahora ¡vamos a divertirnos!- la tranquilizó alegre tomando sus manos.

-no se preocupen lo mantendremos en secreto- prometió Goku. -además ya lo sospechábamos. Concluyó sonriente rascándose la cabeza. Aun en silencio, vegeta y bulma se miraron desconcertados y se dirigieron al Audi mientras que sus amigos al Lamborgini de milk. Tras unos minutos de viaje finalmente llegaron al instituto. En el instante que ingresaron, bulma se encontró con sus amigos. Todos comenzaron a bailar la movida música, formaban un gran círculo, intercambiaban parejas y se divertían haciendo raras poses. Mientras tanto un serio hombre sentado en una apartada mesa observaba a los entretenidos jóvenes. Repentinamente la música se detuvo y una lenta melodía se comenzaba a escuchar. Goku tomó a su pareja al igual que krillin y straust. Las tres parejas bailaban según la lenta romántica canción. Bulma sabía que vegeta no la acompañaría, mucho menos en un vals entonces decidió ir con él a observar desde la mesa como sus amigos bailaban. A punto de marcharse de la pista la joven fue detenida.

-¿bailamos?- preguntó entusiasmado shamcha ofreciendo su mano derecha. Bulma cruzó los brazos negativamente y por un segundo desvió su mirada hacia la mesa ubicada en el rincón del fondo donde su secreto novio no se encontraba.

-no es necesario, ya tiene acompañante- anuncio vegeta rodeando delicadamente la cintura de la joven con su brazo izquierdo, sorprendiéndola por completo. Él rostro de shamcha se tornó molesto y derrotado. Sin vociferar ni una sola palabra se retiró. Con una triunfante sonrisa el hombre tomó debidamente el cuerpo de la joven y ambos comenzaron a moverse según la melodía de la música.

-celoso- afirmaba sonriente bulma mientras posaba su cabeza en el hombro de vegeta. Él mantuvo firme su porte sin logra evitar no sonreír ampliamente. Todo lo demás no importaba, solo esa pieza, ese vals, esos valiosos y memorables minutos bailando en los brazos de su amor. Para sorpresa de bulma bailaron dos canciones seguidas, luego se detuvieron y se dirigieron a su antigua mesa. Ambos hablaron el resto de la noche mientras los demás continuaban bailando. Decidieron irse y al ver a sus amigos tan entretenidos no los interrumpieron. Durante el camino a casa bulma se encontraba pensativa. -vegeta…- lo llamó dubitativa. -¿puedo ir a dormir a tu casa?- antes de que él respondiera negativamente continúo. -es que no quiero quedarme sola y como tu eres mi guardaespaldas- concluyó sinuosa. Sorprendentemente él accedió y tomó un atajo directo a su casa. Al llegar ambos ingresaron al departamento. Vegeta se dirigió a su cuarto mientras bulma lo esperaba en la sala. -¿para que es eso?- le interrogó al ver la manta en sus manos, transformando el sofá en una cama.

-yo dormiré aquí y tú en mi habitación- entonces bulma fue a inspeccionar el cuarto. Abrió la puerta y corriendo saltó a la cama. Se estiró un poco sintiendo la suave seda debajo de ella. -¿Qué te parece?- le preguntó vegeta de brazos cruzados apoyado sobre el margen de la puerta.

-muy acogedor- exclamó sonriente incorporándose y caminando seductoramente hacia él. Ambos unieron sus labios en un tímido beso que se tornó apasionado y fogoso.

-bulma detente- su voz sonó suplicante pero su cuerpo contradecía sus palabras. Separándola mínimamente de su rostro y en silencio observó con suma atención cada facción de su bello rostro, mientras acariciaba tiernamente su delicado cuerpo y nuevamente saboreaba sus suaves labios. Bulma no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir el contacto de sus cuerpos tan íntimamente y un estremecimiento en lo profundo de su ser. Entre caricias y besos, la joven lentamente le quitó el saco. Él la acercó aun más a su cuerpo presionándola contra su pecho. Ella abrazó fuertemente su cuello y sujetó sus piernas a su cintura, permitiéndole sentir su excitada virilidad palpitante. Sumergido en éxtasis vegeta comienza a bajar el cierre del vestido y sin terminar el apasionado beso la llevó consigo a la cama. Bulma afloja el nudo de la corbata y desprende cada botón de su camisa. Él comienza a besar su cuello y desciende hasta llegar a sus caderas. Pausadamente baja el vestido y le saca las sandalias. Besando sus tobillos siguió la línea de su cuerpo y probó cada partícula de su piel. Llegó a los dulce labios de la joven y una vez mas acaricio el cuerpo debajo de el. A pesar de la increíble sensación que consumía a bulma, ella sentía la necesidad de afirmar algo importante. Lo acercó hacia ella y abrazándolo le susurró titubeante al oído:

-vegeta esta es mi primera vez- temía la reacción de él al saber que era solo una simple virgen, una muchacha inexperta, una niña. Que no la quisiera ni la deseara, que se arrepintiera de tomarla y la dejara. Vegeta no se sorprendió de su declaración pues a pesar de mostrar ser una mujer experimentada en todo campo de la vida, estaba seguro de la inexperiencia sexual de la joven. Se alejó unos centímetros de su rostro y con una gran sonrisa la miró a los ojos.

-ya me lo imaginaba- le dijo juguetonamente dejando escapar una baja risa. Bulma sintió paz y tranquilidad, sus temores eran en vano, el era diferente. Aun así no pudo sentir enojo por su risa, esto no era gracioso ni divertido era algo serio e importante. Entonces se alejó aun más de su rostro y con una mirada furiosa le reclamó:

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- a vegeta le divirtió mucho más su enojo y la acercó a su cuerpo dejando tan solo un mínimo espacio entre ellos, deposito un pequeño beso en su cuello y le susurró al oído:

-no te enojes niña- ella solo pudo tomar su rostro con sus manos y unir sus labios en un tierno beso. Se acariciaron y siguiendo su instinto, bulma rodó a vegeta quedando sobre el. Lentamente bajo besando su escultural pecho y se detuvo en su pelvis observando la hombría del adulto. Vegeta no realizo ningún movimiento al sentir la calida mano de la joven sobre el cierre del pantalón. Nerviosamente se lo retira, dejando semidesnudo a vegeta. Deslumbrada por la perfecta visión del cuerpo de su amante pudo admirar cada rasgo de su ser. Solo a milímetros de su cuerpo podía sentir el intenso calor proveniente de su entrepierna y como recorría en lo profundo de su cuerpo. Estaba lista, controlaba su respiración y pulso. El nerviosismo de un principio había desaparecido al igual que su miedo. Ella quería, deseaba que vegeta fuera el primero. Pero aun así nada la preparaba para lo siguiente. Los labios de vegeta se curvaron. No sabía por cuanto más iba a soportar semejante tortura. Quería ser tierno, delicado, darle la atención que merecía tal criatura. Seria lo mas cuidadoso posible para no provocarle ningún dolor a tan frágil e inexperto cuerpo, sino brindarle todo el placer que pudiera darle. Debía hacer de su primera vez perfecta e ideal. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ella, quien le estaba entregando lo más apreciado de su alma, el momento más importante de su vida, un tesoro inigualable. Entonces tomó delicadamente el cuerpo de la joven y lo presionó contra el suyo. Rodándola quedó nuevamente sobre ella. La besó intensamente y por un instante intercambiaron una mirada tierna y calida. Entre caricias ambos perdieron la poca ropa que traían puesta y se unieron en un abrazo. Vegeta estaba listo pero no quería apresurar a la joven ya que no sabia si ella realmente lo estaba. A pesar de estar nerviosa bulma ya no podía contenerse, debía liberar el fuego que la envolvía y unirse en cuerpo y alma con ese hombre que llegó a amar. Sabia que el no avanzaría hasta tener una señal de que ella estaba lista y para facilitarle las cosas rodeo fuertemente sus brazos en su cadera y lo empujó hacia la suya. No dudó ni tardó ni dudó en corresponder su acción, vegeta la besó e igualmente rodeo con sus brazos su delgado cuerpo. Se envolvieron en tiernas y apasionadas caricias, presionando aun más sus cuerpos y besándose hasta el punto de asfixia. Apartaron sus labios y se miraron intensamente, declarando sin palabras su eterno amor. Vegeta acercó su cadera a la suya listo para penetrarla pero al notar aun un aire de nerviosismo en su mirada se detuvo y se acercó a su cuello. Lo besó y le dijo al oído: -no tengas miedo niña, no te lastimaré- bulma lo miró a los ojos y regalando su más hermosa sonrisa le respondió:

-lo se- mientras abrazaba su cuello y abría sus piernas. Vegeta rodeo su cintura con sus brazos y besándola, lentamente comenzó a penetrarla. Empujaba suave y gentilmente para que bulma se acostumbrara al tamaño y sintiera el menor dolor posible. A pesar de ello, ella sintió un indescriptible dolor en su entrepierna y liberó un quejido. Al escuchar el gemido de dolor de la joven automáticamente se detuvo y preguntó por su bienestar.

-bulma ¿estas bien? ¿Quieres que me detenga?- ella se conmovió, su voz reflejaba verdadera preocupación.

-no te detengas- le respondió con una voz casi suplicante. Entonces vegeta nuevamente comenzó a empujar dentro de ella mientras besaba sus labios descendiendo por su cuello y llegando a sus esmerados pechos, los cuales fueron acariciados cariñosamente. Así el dolor de un principio fue reemplazado gradualmente por placer. Eran sin duda el uno para el otro, sus cuerpos cabían perfectamente y entonaban como compases de una fina melodía. Se movían sincronizadamente con lentos e hipnotizadores movimientos. Era única la sensación de su tierna piel contra la suya, oír gemidos de placer procedentes de sus labios, sentir sus uñas clavándose en su espalda. El roce de su áspero cuerpo contra el suyo era calido y suave. Se encontraba en la cúspide de la felicidad. Bulma nunca había sentido algo parecido. El hecho de que vegeta fuera quien le estaba provocando tal sentimiento solo aumentaba su placer. Se perdía en sus amables caricias y apasionados besos. No podía apartar sus ojos de esa mirada lujuriosa y a la vez cariñosa. El ritmo comenzó a acelerarse, pasó de lento a rápido y mas intenso. Aun así vegeta mantuvo la misma gentileza y cuidado, tampoco desistió con las caricias y besos por todo su cuerpo. Los empujones eran cada vez mas fuertes y los gemidos de placer y el nombre de vegeta no paraba de escucharse en la habitación a medida que se acercaban a su liberación. Al mismo tiempo llegaron al orgasmo y al unísono liberaron un ahogador gemido. Ambos exhaustos quedaron inmóviles por unos minutos hasta que vegeta rodeo a bulma acostándose a su lado y acercándola a su cuerpo. Felizmente atrapada en los brazos de vegeta, bulma normalizó su respiración y sin energías por la intensa actividad se quedó dormida sobre su pecho. Al sentir un casi silencioso ronquido vegeta observó a la joven dormida. Se veía angelical con los mechones azules cubriendo su rostro y la rodeaba un aura de paz y tranquilidad. Era increíble la sensación que brindaba tener a tan maravillosa criatura durmiendo en sus brazos. En ese momento no podía pensar en otro cosa que en ella, su belleza, su tan difícil carácter, su asombrosa inteligencia, su amor por el; aun no podía creer que ella le tuviera afecto. Y también pasó un pensamiento por la mente de vegeta, uno que creyó imposible. "niña nada me separara de ti, eres mía y de nadie mas. Matare al que se te acerque" pensó divertidamente. "no se que hiciste conmigo pero has cautivado mi corazón" movió unos mechones a un costado y acariciando su mejilla pensó en voz alta:

-te amo bulma- y con esas ultimas palabras vegeta también se rindió al sueño. Luego de tantos años por primera vez dormiría sin preocupación sabiendo que en sus brazos descansaba su único y verdadero amor. Su niña, su amiga, su compañera, su amante, su mujer.

**notas del autor: hola a todos! como tardamos en subir este capitulo! nos disculpamos por la demora y les suplicamos q nos den su opinion respecto a...como estuvo el capitulo y si les gustó o no.. bueno gracias desde ya y esperamos ansiosas sus review! adios! **


	11. Chapter 11

Décimo capitulo: nunca y nadie

Un leve temblor de parte de vegeta despertó a bulma de su placentero sueño. Aun recostada sobre el pecho de él, lentamente abrió los ojos y volteo a verlo. Sudor cubría su rostro y un casi silencioso murmullo emitía. Cuidadosa se levantó y con sus manos sobre sus mejillas lo despertó.

-vegeta- lo llamó preocupada. -vegeta despierta- a su segundo llamado él respondió. Se despertó de su pesadilla levantándose pálido y conmocionado, su respiración agitada poco a poco se tranquilizó y sin aun decir nada observó minuciosamente a la joven. Ella había estado en su pesadilla siendo victima de una tragedia. -vegeta ¿estas bien?- preguntó aun con tono de intranquilidad. Él solo tomó sus brazos y la acercó hacia él abrazándola. Ella no tenia idea de lo que había soñado pero sin duda no fue bueno. Luego de unos minutos inmóviles ambos se acostaron y retomaron su posición de un principio. Se mantuvieron otros minutos en silencio hasta que uno de ellos habló. -vegeta ¿Qué soñaste?-

-bulma debo hablarte sobre… mi pasado- dijo algo dubitativo.

-esta bien, dímelo- aceptó sin temor.

-a los 17 años empecé a trabajar siendo guardaespaldas de un ministro del presidente. A pesar de ser tan joven demostré gran capacidad y destreza en mis obligaciones, tanto que un año después me ascendieron y fui uno de los principales guardaespaldas del presidente junto con mi padre- dijo orgulloso recordando los pocos momentos felices de su trabajo. Bulma no lo interrumpió, dejó que continuara. -llegué a hablar con el presidente y hasta tener una relación formal. Me apreciaba y trataba como el hijo que perdió. Estaba agradecido por la consideración y por ello le prometí mi impecable servicio pero…- hasta entonces su voz era normal y tenia una pequeña sonrisa. -él tenia muchos enemigos por las nuevas leyes que prohibían el comercio ilegal de drogas y armas, lo querían muerto. Le dije que no debía dar ese discurso, que era demasiado peligroso pero no me hizo caso, confió en mí, en que lo protegería y yo lo defraudé- su voz comenzó a apagarse. -ese día dejé que mataran al presidente y a mi padre- confesó.

-¿Qué?- preguntó incrédula. -vegeta mírame-le ordenó mientras tomaba su mentón y lo obligaba a verla a los ojos. -dime exactamente que sucedió-

-estaba al lado del presidente y mi padre a unos pasos de nosotros, en un costado. En un determinado momento del discurso miré a mi padre y su mirada estaba en otro lado, primero en el público y luego en el presidente. Cuando voltee a verlo, mi padre se dirigía hacia nosotros con su arma en la mano. Inmediatamente recibió un disparo pues creyeron que era una amenaza. Cayó herido y corrí a ayudarlo pero ya nada podía hacer, le habían disparado en el pulmón izquierdo. Traté de detener la hemorragia pero no paraba de perder sangre. Sentí desesperación al no lograr salvarlo y quise correr en busca de ayuda pero me detuvo. "nos engañaron. A todos" me dijo entre jadeos y con sus ultimas fuerzas me miró a los ojos. "estoy orgullosos de ti hijo" al instante que terminó de hablar sus ojos se cerraron. Había muerto. Estuve inmóvil a su lado sosteniendo su mano- su voz se quebraba con cada palabra que vociferaba recordando el desolador momento y el silencio se apoderó del lugar durante unos segundos. -escuché otro disparo- continúo hablando. -aprovecharon mi distracción y dispararon al presidente en el corazón matándolo en el acto- su cuerpo cada vez se tensaba mas. -dejé el muerto cuerpo de mi padre y corrí hacia él. Traté de resucitarlo pero fue en vano ya había muerto. Los demás corrieron hacia mí y me esposaron. Creían que tenía algo que ver con la muerte del presidente y el extraño movimiento de mi padre. Me interrogaron toda la noche pero no les dije nada útil pues no tenia idea de lo que había sucedido. Días después renuncié, me negaba a trabajar con personas que me acusaron de un delito no cometido y traidores como ellos- bulma había escuchado atentamente su historia sin interrumpirlo.

-vegeta lo lamento mucho, lamento que hayas perdido a tu padre de esa forma- le dijo mientras se acercaba a su rostro y rozaba sus labios con su mejilla.

-no, yo lo lamento. Por no haber reaccionado rápido y evitar que los mataran, ellos confiaron en mí y yo los decepcioné- bulma se alejó violentamente de su lado y se arrodilló frente a él.

-no permitiré que sigas diciendo esas estupideces- le advirtió con una mano en la cadera y con la otra señalándolo con el dedo índice. -vegeta tu no decepcionaste a nadie y no fue tu culpa que murieran, así que deja de compadecerte porque no tienes motivos para hacerlo- terminó de hablar con el seño fruncido. Vegeta solo sonrió y tomó sus brazos presionándola delicadamente sobre su pecho. Bajó su mano derecha lentamente por la espalda de la joven marcando un camino y con la otra removió unos mechones de su rostro que ahora estaba ruborizado.

-esta bien no te enojes niña, prometo no volver a repetir esas estupideces- le dijo juguetonamente. Sin poder resistir bulma acortó aun mas la distancia entre sus labios besándolo. Luego de unos segundos vegeta apartó sus labios. -desde entonces sueño con la misma escena- respondió su pregunta de un principio. Bulma lo rodó y se recostó sobre él. Permanecieron en silencio durante horas sin dormirse. Vegeta acariciaba tiernamente su sedoso cabello mientras observaba el desnudo cuerpo de la joven sobre su pecho. Era tan bella y delicada, incomparable.

-vegeta- lo llamó interrumpiendo su adoración.

-¿Qué?- preguntó algo malhumorado.

-¿Qué cambio en tu sueño? Porque dices que desde el accidente sueñas con lo mismo ¿no?-

-si-

-entonces ¿que cambio? Porque algo diferente sucedió ya que reaccionaste distinto… digo debes de haberte acostumbrado a ello durante todo ese tiempo- no sabia como explicar algo de lo que no estaba segura. Vegeta liberó un suspiro, nunca dejaría de sorprenderle la agudeza de la joven, cerró por un momento los ojos para luego volver a verla.

-estabas tú- esto tomó por sorpresa a bulma.

-¿si? ¿Y que sucedía?- preguntó intrigada. El semblante de vegeta se endureció y su mirada se tornó seria.

-en lugar de mi padre o el presidente…-titubeo en seguir. -eras tú quien moría- el silencio volvió a apoderarse de la habitación hasta que la joven decidió romperlo.

-¿Qué? Pero…- su voz no expresaba preocupación ni temor solo sorpresa.

-en mi sueño por alguna razón no pude protegerte y terminaste muerta en mis brazos- a pesar de la firmeza de su voz, esta expresaba un temor y su rostro demostraba un dolor antes oculto. Bulma notó su cambio y sabía que la causa de ello era la posibilidad de que su sueño se cumpliera.

-vegeta mírame- le ordenó mientras tomaba su mentón y lo miraba seria. -prométeme que no te culparas si algo llega a sucederme- los ojos de vegeta ya no miraban la pared, al escuchar esto violentamente su mirada se dirigió hacia ella.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó enojado.

-lo que acabas de escuchar. No quiero que te sientas culpable por mí así que prométemelo- sus ojos verdaderamente le suplicaban su palabra.

-esta bien- aceptó resignado. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la joven.

-bien- expresó alegremente incorporándose de la cama y envolviendo su cuerpo con la sabana. Se dirigía hacia el baño pero fur detenida por el fuerte agarre de vegeta. -¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó extrañada. Vegeta estaba arrodillado sobre la cama. Deshizo su agarre y tomó delicadamente sus manos.

-nunca permitiré que te hagan daño y es mi promesa- le dijo firme. Ella lo miró dulcemente.

-lo se- afirmó convencida. Se arrodilló frente a él y aun tomados de la mano se acercó a sus labios besándolo tiernamente. Vegeta sin romper el beso soltó sus manos y tomó posesivamente su cuerpo.

-nunca- reafirmó mirando directo a los ojos de ella separando mínimamente sus labios.

-nadie nos separará- exclamó la joven abrazándolo fuertemente del cuello y unió una vez mas sus labios.

-nadie- reafirmó nuevamente el hombre logrando una increíble sonrisa en la joven. Ambos aun besándose se tendieron sobre la cama cubriéndose con la sabana antes utilizada por bulma. Así permanecieron el resto de la noche, entrelazados, besándose hasta dormirse junto al otro.

**notas del autor: hola! les agradecemos muchisimo los review q nos mandaron en el capitulo anterior! estamos muy contentas de q les haya gustado! y esperamos q disfruten d este.. nuevamente gracias a todos y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!**


	12. Chapter 12

Undécimo: el reenamoramiento de bulma

Vegeta abrazó a bulma y la besó una vez mas. -¿Qué te gustaría desayunar?- preguntó dejándola a solas para que se colocara unas prendas que había comprado exclusivamente para dárselas en su cumpleaños.

-no lo se, improvisa- respondió la joven desde la alcoba con la sabana ceñida a su cuerpo. Al bajar las escaleras no podía dejar de observar lo bello que era el departamento, pues no se había percatado del buen gusto de su novio. -que hermoso es tu hogar- dijo tocando el gran sofá de cuero negro.

-si tanto te gusta podrías venir a vivir- confesó con un tono juguetón.

-me gusta como piensas- comentó mientras lo abrazaba por detrás y lo besaba en la mejilla. -¿y que voy a desayunar?- preguntó observando por detrás de su hombro.

-bueno tu, leche chocolatada y galletas-

-¿y tu? Debes comer algo ¡no desayunaré sola!- exclamó separándose de su lado para cruzar los brazos.

-calma mujer yo tomaré café- dijo silenciándola. El desayuno fue pasivo ya que solo hablaron de la vida de la joven y sus dos maravillosos amigos. Luego de que terminaron decidieron, mas bien vegeta decidió, partir a la Corp. Capsula. Al llegar a la gran mansión desabitada rápidamente bulma se dirigió al laboratorio para corroborar si sus padres habían llegado de sus vacaciones en la playa, lo cual no había ocurrido todavía. Antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación su teléfono sonó.

-¿hola?- preguntó la joven.

-¿bulma? soy yo ¡no puedo creer la cara de shamcha anoche!- exclamó atónita su amiga.

-¡lo sé y no es posible que vegeta bailara conmigo!- expresó igualmente emocionada.

-¿quieres tomar un helado?-

-esta bien, ven a la heladería-

-pero temo que debo ir con Goku porque ya está conmigo-

-entonces le pediré a vegeta que vaya también-

-como quieras nos vemos allí ¡adiós!- milk colgó el teléfono y bulma realizó la misma acción. Luego caminó hasta la sala donde su novio estaba de brazos cruzados.

-vegeta hoy iremos a la heladería con milk y Goku-

-no puedo-

-¿por qué? ¡Eres mi novio, debes ir!- le reprochó.

-le prometí a tu padre que estaría aquí cuando llegue-

-esta bien- bulma no suplicó demasiado ya que sabia lo estricto que era vegeta con los horarios, así que decidió ir sola. Tomó las llaves de su auto y las situó en su bolso. Se despidió de su novio, quien le hizo prometer que en caso de emergencia lo llamaría. Tras conducir al lugar antes mencionado, se dirigió a su mesa habitual donde ya la esperaban milk y Goku sentados. Saludó a sus amigos y tomó asiento. -bueno ¿Cómo están?- preguntó a la pareja.

-perfecto, sin poder olvidar aun al idiota de shamcha- comentó milk con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-pero ¿Por qué se fueron sin despedirse?- cuestionó Goku.

-es que se estaban divirtiendo tanto que no queríamos interrumpir. Oigan chicos perdón por no haberles dicho nad...-

-no te preocupes sabemos como es vegeta en ese aspecto- interrumpió su amigo riendo mientras que su novia asentaba la cabeza afirmativamente. -bueno ¿Qué tal si tomamos algo?- preguntó levantándose de su asiento.

-¡claro!- se escuchó al unísono a las jóvenes que imitaban su acción. Caminaron hacia el mostrador del local y ya con su orden regresaron a su mesa.

-oye bulma ¿Qué tal si salimos al centro comercial mañana?- preguntó Goku apoyando su cabeza sobre sus puños.

-¿y para que quieres salir con nosotras? Si cada vez que vienes te enfadas por nuestra tardanza y te vas a jugar videojuegos- interrogó sospechosa la joven mirándolo a los ojos.

-bueno… es que…- titubeó. -le aposté a vegeta que le ganaría al futbol de mesa- bulma lo miró desconcertada y largó una carcajada estruendosa mientras que milk solo se sonrojó al oír el comentario de su novio.

-vaya que hermoso es tu brazalete bulma ¿es nuevo?- preguntó la joven rozando con sus dedos los diamantes de este.

-si, me lo obsequió vegeta antes de venir-

-wuau no pensé que fuera tan dulce- admitió milk volteando hacia su novio. -¡¿y tu porque no me regalas cosas así? ¡deberías imitar a vegeta!- exclamó en tono de reto.

-no es como tu crees ¿ves este diamante violeta de aquí?- preguntó señalando el mismo.

-si-

-pues es un rastreador- susurró la joven.

-¡impresionante ese hombre pasó los límites de celos! ¡esto ya es una obsesión!- afirmó divertida.

-cada vez está mas loco el pobre- dijo Goku entre risas.

-Ey el solo quiere protegerme- le exclamó enfadada a ambos-

-no te enojes bulma es solo una broma pero ¿Dónde está?- serenó milk a su amiga.

-en mi casa ya que le prometió a mi padre estar allí cuando regrese-

-claro no recordaba que tus padres se habían tomado unas vacaciones-

-¿y que les parece mi nuevo Ferrari spider?- preguntó bulma cambiando de tema.

-vaya bulma la verdad está vez te pasaste pero…- dudó milk. -¿Qué pasó con el Lamborgini?-

-bueno en realidad estuve a punto de comprarlo pero luego vi a este increíble coche en el garaje de mi padre y me reenamoré- expresó sonriente.

-que suerte tienes yo solo tengo mi fea camioneta y tu ya tienes un auto y medio- protestó Goku cruzándose de brazos como un niño.

-¿a que te refieres con "un auto y medio"?- interrogó incierta.

-¿Qué acaso no te contó que llevó al taller el BMW?-

-¡Goku! ¡era una sorpresa!- regañó su novia codeándolo ligeramente.

-¿no es tierno? Llevó a arreglar mi auto- suspiró bulma colocando la mano sobre su corazón.

**notas del autor: hola a todos! se asustaron con el titulo? jaja y q les pareció el capitulo? ah tenemos una duda con respecto a los q nos mandan review..reciben una respuesta? preguntamos xq al ser nuevas en esto tal vez no estemos respondiendo bien y no les llegue nuestras respuestas de cada review... estariamos muy agradecidas de q nos contesten si reciben o no una respuesta****! bueno esperamos sus review y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! **


	13. Chapter 13

Duodécimo capitulo: el plan

Hace un mes atrás…

-¡¿hasta cuando nappa? ¡¿Cuánto tendremos que esperar?- exclamó furioso el pelinegro.

-paciencia raditz, paciencia- intentó calmarlo. -recuerda que ya no es fácil, desde que llegó ese estorbo nuestros planes cambiaron-

-si, hay que encargarnos de eso- dijo raditz golpeando su puño sobre la mesa.

-jamás tiene que saber de nosotros, lo conozco muy bien y se de lo que es capaz de hacer- afirmó nappa asentando la cabeza.

-¿entonces como llegaremos a ella?- preguntó ansioso, sin más paciencia.

-atacaremos en el momento más inesperado, cuando esté completamente indefensa- anunció con una sonrisa perversa.

-pero la hemos vigilado durante meses y siempre está acompañada- vociferó extenuado.

-entonces será cuando esté con sus amigos, esos mocosos no son competencia- habló despectivamente.

-claro ¡es el momento justo para hacerlo!- expresó optimista, renovando expectativas. En ese momento el teléfono del calvo sonó. Desconcentrado atendió.

-hable- ordenó serio.

-¿querías hablar conmigo, no?- preguntó una joven voz.

-si, te necesito para algo-

-¿y para que?- preguntó intrigado.

-pronto lo sabrás- seguido de eso colgó el móvil.

-¿Quién era?- interrogó entrometidamente su compañero.

-un as bajo la manga, nos será muy útil- ambos sonrieron sagazmente.

Presente…

-¿y que pasó después de que me fui de la fiesta?- preguntó bulma a sus amigos.

-no te perdiste mas de lo normal- dijo milk clavándole la mirada a su novio.

-ay no empieces milk- le reprochó Goku.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora?- le interrogó bulma a su amigo.

-mientras bailábamos Goku tropezó, empujó a shamcha y él le derramo su bebida sobre maron- le informó milk divertida.

-¿de que te quejas? ¡Por fin hizo algo bueno!- dijo con una gran sonrisa. El trío comenzó a reírse alegremente y entre risas se escuchó el teléfono de bulma. Ella suspiró pensando que era vegeta. -¿hola?- preguntó sinuosa.

-bulma por favor ¡ayúdame!- rogó agitado e inquietantemente shamcha.

-¿Qué sucede?- exclamó repentinamente preocupada. Sus amigos notaron su cambio de humor y la igualaron.

-¡me están persiguiendo y…!- de repente la comunicación se cortó. Bulma observó confusa el móvil sin encontrarle sentido a sus palabras. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia fuera del local con la intención de buscar ayuda.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntaron al unísono sus amigos acompañándola.

-¿adonde vas?- interrogó Goku en vano ya que ella continuo caminando.

-bulma detente ¿Qué sucede?- la cuestionó milk tomando su brazo, volteándola hacia ella.

-shamcha me llamó y parece que está en peligro, me necesita- afirmó asustadiza. Inesperadamente una camioneta negra y blindada se detuvo frente a ellos dejándolos inmovilizados a causa de su repentina aparición. De esta tres hombres vestidos de ropa negra y con sus rostros ocultos corrieron hacia los adolescentes. El más robusto del grupo tomó con fuerza a la joven y la silenció tapando su boca con su mano. A pesar de su feroz forcejeo, resistiéndose lanzando puños, patadas y todo lo que estuviera a su alcance el individuo logró subirla al auto. En ese preciso instante Goku trató de socorrerla y a cambio de ello recibió un disparo en su brazo derecho. Tras un desgarrador grito se impactó contra el piso, concentrándose en detener la sangre que se desembocaba despiadadamente. Milk corrió horrorizada hacia a él cubriéndolo con su cuerpo al ver que el mismo hombre que le provocó la herida se preparaba para dispararle nuevamente, impidiendo de esa manera su definitiva muerte. Pero a causa de ello recibió un brutal golpe de parte de él que la derribó instantáneamente. La pareja postrada en el suelo sin protección alguna divisó a su atacante listo para disparar.

-déjalos broly, no importan- escucharon una fuerte voz desde el móvil. Acatando la orden subió al mismo y el coche rápidamente aceleró dejando atrás solo el polvillo esparciéndose en rededor. Era el secuestro perfecto, rápido, sencillo, sin concretos testigos y sin siquiera un rastro del promotor de tal hecho delictivo.

**notas del autor: hola a todos! tanto tiempo! desde ya queremos agraderceles mucho a todas las personas q nos mandaron review y q siguen nuestra historia! sabemos q nos van a querer asesinar ya q muchos nos dijeron q no sucediera nada tragico! pero bueno solo les queda seguir leyendo y ver como termina! ;) esperamos muchos review con sus comentarios o con amenazas de homicidio! jaja nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! **


	14. Chapter 14

Décimo tercer capitulo: te amo

Se recompuso del golpe y se arrimo al cuerpo de su novio. La sangre no paraba de brotar y cada vez se debilitaba más. Súbitamente llamó a la única persona que podía llamarla. -¿Qué necesitas?- preguntó el hombre sabiendo quien lo llamaba.

-¡vegeta ven pronto a la heladería, hirieron a Goku y secuestraron a bulma!- le informaba angustiada y alarmante mientras que las lagrimas se derramaban sin retención alguna.

-no tardo, llama a urgencias y que atiendan a Goku- fue rápido en cortar. Inmediatamente milk llamó por una ambulancia y pidió ayuda. En cuanto a vegeta apenas escuchó la terrible noticia corrió hacia su moto y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el lugar. Durante el camino llamó a un viejo compañero.

-que sorpresa tu llamada amigo- expresó verdaderamente asombrado.

-no tengo tiempo, necesito tu ayuda- anuncio serio vegeta.

-¿Qué necesitas?- preguntó listo para cualquier cosa.

-secuestraron a bulma y gracias a un chip puedo ubicar su localización pero es necesario un equipo de agentes- fue directo y preciso con su pedido.

-descuida mándame la ubicación y los enviaré de inmediato-

-bien, gracias nerak- se despidió cortando la comunicación, oprimiendo hasta el fondo el acelerador. Al acercarse a la heladería observaba a la pareja centrada en el piso y a otras personas avecinarse a la escena. Se arrimó a ellos y adoptó la misma posición de milk. -Goku resiste- le demandó a su amigo deteniendo la perdida de sangre con un torniquete. Milk no contenía el desconsolador llanto permaneciendo firme al lado de su novio.

-salva…a bulma- le solicitó el malherido joven con un hilo de voz perdiendo completamente la conciencia.

-¡Goku!- gritó milk aterrada posando sus manos sobre su pecho, agitándolo levemente, intentando despertarlo.

-no te preocupes, lo salvaran- consoló a la desesperanzada joven divisando a lo lejos una ambulancia. Aunque no lo quisiera vegeta tuvo que abandonarlos para irse en su moto a buscar a su novia. "por supuesto que la salvaré, aunque me cueste la vida lo haré" se decía a si mismo. Mientras conducía localizaba exactamente el lugar donde se encontraba bulma. Gracias al brazalete y el chip rastreador que llevaba consigo logró ubicarla fácilmente. A unos cuantos kilómetros de allí, en una abandonada y vieja industria de calzados la encontraría.

El inminente silencio de la habitación la intranquilizaba y a la vez le molestaba. El hecho de tener las manos y los tobillos amarrados fuertemente, los ojos vendados y la boca amordazada solo la inquietaba y preocupaba aun más. Su cuerpo no paraba de temblar y con todas sus fuerzas impedía que las lágrimas que decididamente querían derramarse lo hicieran. Victorioso, el miedo se apoderó de ella y los nervios no le permitían pensar con claridad. Era imposible no sentir familiar la escena ni compararla con su primer intento de secuestro. Pero algo más la angustiaba que ello, su amigo Goku había sido gravemente herido por un disparo y no podía dejar de pensar en su amiga milk quien había recibido un cruel golpe. En el instante en el que la habían metido al auto fueron rápidos en amarrarla e inmovilizarla. En ningún momento tuvo la oportunidad de ver los rostros de sus captadores ya que también se encargaron de su visión y además la despojaron de cualquier elemento que le sirviera para comunicarse o pedir ayuda. Lo único que la confortaba era saber que aun poseía el brazalete que le había regalado vegeta. Tal vez no todo estaba perdido, todavía existía la oportunidad de que vegeta la encontrara. Pero a esa misma esperanza le temía. ¿Qué sucedería cuando vegeta llegara? ¿Y si le ocurría algo? ¿Si lo lastimaban o hasta mataban? No podía dejar de pensar en ello y aunque no lo quisiera debía considerar todas las posibilidades.

A medida que se acercaba a la fábrica disminuía la velocidad. Al llegar se detuvo detrás del paredón que la cercaba y sin perder tiempo vegeta le mandó la localización a nerak. "no puedo quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados esperándolos, entraré" sin dudarlo y decidido, observó atento detrás de la pared y al ver que nadie la patrullaba sigiloso se adentró al edificio. A pesar de que en los alrededores no se distinguía a ningún individuo, él permaneció en extremo silencio y con gran cautela se guío por el rastreador. Le pareció extraño no advertir a alguien pero eso no lo preocupaba, lo más importante en ese momento era encontrar a bulma. Tras caminar por polvorientos pasillos finalmente había llegado al cuarto donde se hallaba bulma. Vigiló una vez más y sin perder más tiempo ingresó al cuarto. Al igual que los corredores y los patios externos la habitación estaba deshabitada a excepción de una joven. Ella permanecía sentada y ligada a una silla. Fue cuidadoso al acercarse a ella y luego de comprobar la seguridad del sitio se arrimó a su cuerpo. Pudo sentir el temblor recorrer por el cuerpo de ella al tocarla y como a la vez luchaba para liberarse.

-calma bulma soy yo- le murmuró al oído mientras desataba sus ligaduras. A pesar de tener los ojos vendados, por su voz podía reconocerlo fácilmente y era indudablemente su novio. Las expectaciones renacían y eran positivas. El hombre le retiró la mordaza de su boca y por ultimo la venda de sus ojos.

-¡vegeta!- lo nombró emocionada manteniendo baja la voz. Brincó a él y lo abrazó enérgicamente como si nunca más volviera a soltarlo permitiendo que unas lágrimas se desembocaran. Él la sostuvo e igualmente la abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sin decirlo ambos habían experimentado un desconocido miedo, pero ese temor no era por ellos mismos sino por la persona que abrazaban. Sin deshacer el tierno abrazo impulsivamente se besaron. Transcurrieron segundos y el apasionado y dulce beso no terminaba. Lentamente vegeta la apartó de sus labios.

-vámonos- le ordenó a la joven tomando su mano fuertemente, dirigiéndolos hacia la puerta.

-vegeta hay algo que debo decirte- le susurraba permaneciendo a su lado.

-no hables y no hagas ruido- era preciso que mantuvieran el silencio.

-te amo- fue directa en decirlo. Al escuchar su declaración el hombre se paralizó y girando hacia ella la miró incrédulo a los ojos. Luego de unos segundos, en los cuales su mente divagó momentáneamente y de debatirlo consigo mismo él tenía una respuesta.

-bulma yo también…- no pudo terminar la frase ya que fueron interrumpidos.

-vaya vaya mira a quien tenemos aquí- enunciaba sarcásticamente un calvo tras haber abierto la puerta. -parece que te has estado divirtiendo- expresó divertido mirando a la pareja, enfureciendo aun mas a vegeta. Bulma los observaba confundida. ¿Acaso ellos se conocían?

-nappa- fue lo único que vociferó ocultando a la joven detrás de él.

**notas del autor: hola a todos! no tardamos tanto en actualizar, no? ;) bueno vegeta encontró a bulma pero nappa los encontró a ellos, q sucederá ahora? y como terminará ese inesperado encuentro? se acerca, se acerca! como siempre queremos agradecerles a todas las personas q leen el fic y mucho mas a quienes se toman el tiempo d mandar review! nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! esperamos review! jaja saludos!**


	15. Chapter 15

Décimo cuarto capitulo: ¡broly no lo hagas!

-al igual que tu padre, siempre estorbando en mis planes- afirmó nappa disgustado. La incertidumbre se reflejó en el rostro de vegeta, no comprendiendo sus palabras. -gracias a ese idiota un millón fueron tirados a la basura- dijo el calvo avanzando hacia la pareja mientras que ellos retrocedían los mismos pasos. -aunque debo reconocerlo, gracias a él nadie sospechó de mi- admitió con una sonrisa en el rostro y una mirada perversa. Inmediatamente vegeta captó su insinuación.

-¡maldito, tú lo hiciste!- vociferó colérico elevando su puño. Bulma observaba la escena confundida y asustadiza, ocultándose aun más detrás de su novio. Nappa solo soltó una carcajada estruendosa ante su acusación.

-que astuto tu padre, sospechó desde un principio y terminó descubriéndome- se cruzó de brazos, con cierto tono burlón. -pero las cosas no resultaron tan mal ya que él y el presidente murieron- vegeta ya no podía contener la ira e impulsivamente se lanzó contra él. Los secuaces intentaron impedir la pelea pero su jefe los detuvo. Entonces capturaron nuevamente a bulma, quien a pesar de su resistencia, raditz la tomó con fuerza inmovilizándola. Vegeta y nappa comenzaron una férrea lucha donde muchos movimientos coincidían a causa del mismo entrenamiento. A pesar de ello vegeta logreó propiciarle varios puños y esquivar muchos mas, su habilidad y ligereza eran superiores a la de nappa. Tras varios minutos de pelea el pelinegro logró sujetarlo del cuello y comenzar a ahorcarlo. Al ver esto, sus secuaces tomaron medidas e imitaron su acción contra bulma. La atención de vegeta solo se enfocaba en matarlo, tanto que no escuchó las quejas de bulma exigiendo oxigeno.

-ve…ge…ta- susurró agonizante con un hilo de voz. Al escuchar las entrecortadas palabras de su novia, él finalmente elevó la mirada divisando que el brillo de sus ojos se extinguía.

-maldito cobarde- vociferó iracundo arrojando al calvo hacia delante. Los hombres que lo acompañaban automáticamente lo ayudaron a incorporarse ya que la falta de aire le había afectado a su equilibrio. Asegurándose del bienestar de su jefe, raditz desistió del ahorque pero aun así la mantenía sujeta a él. Desesperada la joven inhaló una gran bocanada de aire. Un viejo conocido apareció entre los hombres y se acercó a bulma. Este observó a vegeta con una mirada cargada de envidia y rencor. Con una sonrisa victoriosa estrelló su puño contra el mentón de ella, causándole un leve sangrado en su labio. -¡¿Cómo te atreves turles?- exclamó indignado vegeta avanzando un paso. Este aberrante hombre fue uno de sus compañeros y uno de los tantos que lo culparon. Bulma comprendió la enemistad entre los hombres y no dudó en devolverle el gesto escupiéndole vengativa al rostro. Conservando su sonrisa, turles limpió la sangre mezclada con saliva y lanzándole una mirada pervertida a vegeta tomó el rostro de bulma y se adentró violentamente a su boca. Gracias al fuerte agarre de raditz la joven no pudo impedirlo. -¡te mataré maldito insecto!- rugió vegeta encolerizado corriendo hacia él, dispuesto a atacarlo.

-tu no iras a ninguna parte- anunció nappa interponiéndose en su camino. Cegado por la ira y los celos vegeta no esquivó el golpe que le lanzó el calvo, el cual recibió de lleno en la boca de su estomago. El impacto del golpe fue tan enérgico que lo dejó sin aire.

-¡turles deja eso y mira lo que tengo!- exclamó sádico su compañero. Él, terminó con su beso y volteo a verlo.

-no estarás pensando en…- turles quedó pasmando al ver el dispositivo casi activado en sus manos. -¡broly no lo hagas!- imploró fallidamente ya que él lanzó la bomba activada al techo, incrustándola en él.

-¡salgan de aquí! ¡Solo queda un minuto!- ordenó nappa huyendo del lugar. Raditz no dudó en arrojar a bulma al piso y huir junto con sus compañeros. Ella, algo adolorida, permaneció allí mientras que vegeta se incorporaba lentamente.

-pi-pi-pi- el hombre reconoció el sonido y se estremeció al ver el dispositivo.

-¡bulma cuidado!- exclamó corriendo hacia ella.

-pipipipipi- lo último que se escuchó fue un estruendoso estallido. Sin vacilar vegeta se lanzó sobre la joven, impidiendo que los fragmentos de cemento impactaran duramente contra su débil cuerpo. En menos de un segundo ambos se encontraban inmovilizados a causa de los escombros, los cuales quebraban huesos, producían profundos cortes en la piel y grandes hematomas a lo largo del cuerpo del hombre.

-¡vegeta!- lo llamó pavorosa pero él no respondió. -¡vegeta!- insistió una vez mas moviéndose levemente y aun así no mostraba ningún cambio, al parecer la inconciencia lo dominaba. La presión sobre ambos era insoportable al igual que el dolor que originaba. La desesperación comenzaba a envolverla y de las lágrimas no escapaba. ¿Era el fin? ¿Así terminarían? ¿Aplastados? Lo único que la consolaba era saber que al menos moriría junto a vegeta. De pronto escuchó unas voces masculinas acercarse y las ilusiones resurgían. -¡ayuda!- pedía a gritos auxilio sin importarle que el aire se le acabara más rápido. -¡por aquí!- gritó una vez más con la poca voz que le quedaba.

-¡jefe aquí están!- anunció un hombre vestido de uniforme policial ingresando al arruinado cuarto.

-de inmediato saquen los escombros y tengan cuidado con vegeta y la joven- ordenó nerak al grupo de agentes que emprendían el difícil labor. -¡maldición! que no sea demasiado tarde- rogaba el hombre temiendo por sus vidas. -¡Michael llama a urgencias!- el joven obedeció al instante. Lentamente la presión sobre sus cuerpos fue disminuyendo hasta que fueron liberados por completo del peso. En ese mismo momento la ambulancia llegó y apresurados buscaron a las victimas de tal accidente. Tomaron con extremo cuidado el malherido cuerpo de vegeta y lo ubicaron sobre una camilla, centrándose en curar urgentemente sus mas graves heridas. Mientras tanto a bulma también la situaron en una camilla pero al intentar curarla ella se opuso, débilmente se irguió e ignorando las advertencias del medico se puso de pie. A pesar del agotamiento y el ligero dolor, tambaleándose, caminó hacia el frente.

-¡por favor dígame que lo salvará!- le suplicaba al medico que detenía la hemorragia de los cortes y le colocaba una mascara de oxigeno. Él no respondió, verdaderamente el estado de vegeta no era muy alentador y su situación no mejoraba. No cabía duda que estaba al borde de la muerte y las esperanzas se extinguían conforme trascurrían los segundos. Bulma no retenía las lágrimas, verlo en tan crítico y desolador estado solo acrecentaba su aflicción. Pero por ninguna razón se apartaría de su lado, como lo había prometido, permanecería junto a él para siempre y ni siquiera la muerte los separaría. Súbitamente la visión se tornó borrosa, sintió un fuerte mareo y a pesar de resistirse perdió el equilibrio. El agente Michael alcanzó a tomarla entre sus brazos antes de que chocara contra el piso. -vegeta- susurró la joven perdiendo finalmente la conciencia.

**notas del autor: hola! aqui esta el capitulo 14 y han pasado muchas cosas! que le sucederá a nuestra querida pareja luego de este accidente? ay se acerca, se acerca! bueno muchas gracias a todos los que leen el fic y a quienes nos mandan review, muchas gracias a todos! saludos, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! ah y dejen review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Décimo quinto capitulo: resignación

Lentamente comenzó a parpadear los ojos y con mas calma a remover la cabeza de su lugar. -vegeta- susurró débilmente llamando la atención de la enfermera que se encontraba en la sala. Bruscamente abrió los ojos y de un impulso se irguió. -¿y vegeta? ¿Dónde está?- preguntó de inmediato recordando lo sucedido. La mujer algo asustada por su inesperada reacción respondió:

-se encuentra en otra sala- su voz era amable y tranquila. Se acercó a la joven. -deberías dormir un poco mas- aconsejó dulcemente.

-pero vegeta ¿como está?- cuestionó intrigada y preocupada por él. La enfermera titubeó en decírselo.

-él esta en coma- obvió los detalles y fue clara con su estado. De nada servia que le ocultara la verdad. Se arrimó a su lado y posó su mano sobre su hombro. -lo lamento mucho- exclamó dolida por ella. Silenciosa e incrédula bulma se incorporó de la camilla. -¿adonde vas? Deberías descansar- sin importarle su demanda se retiró de la habitación. Se guío por los carteles de las diferentes salas que existían y encontró la que buscaba. A pesar del malestar que la precedía se dirigió a toda prisa al sector indicado y buscó en cada cuarto a vegeta. Luego de revisarlos a casi todos, solo faltaba uno por inspeccionar y sin dudarlo abrió la puerta precipitadamente. En el instante en que ingresó al cuarto su cuerpo se paralizó.

-vegeta- lo llamó firme y reclamante desde la puerta. -vegeta- insistió una vez mas al ver que no reaccionaba ante su llamado. Esta vez su voz se debilitó y una evidente nota de consternación se manifestó. Caminó hacia él y se detuvo a un paso de su proximidad. -prometiste estar conmigo para siempre- le recriminaba al inconciente hombre frente a ella. -me lo prometiste- ya no retenía las lágrimas y se permitía lamentarse abiertamente mientras se desplomaba sobre él. -por favor vegeta despierta- le imploraba desesperada descansando su rostro sobre su pecho, tomando con fuerza su mano. Pero por más ruegos él no la escuchaba, no sentía el tacto de su piel. -estoy bien- le aseguraba con un hilo de voz elevando la mirada hacia él. -gracias a ti- se ahogaba en sus propias palabras y el dolor cada vez mas la dominaba. ¿El estaba en coma por ella? ¿No regresaría por su culpa? Era imposible no preguntárselo y aun más no culparse por tal hecho. Se odiaba profundamente y no encontraba a otro culpable más que a ella.

Permaneció a su lado durante el resto de la tarde. Lo observaba afligida sin impedir recordar cada momento que compartió junto a él. Los infinitos besos y abrazos, las sinceras charlas y las incomprensibles discusiones. Pero indudablemente deseaba por sobre todas borrar de su mente la imagen de vegeta altamente herido a punto de morir. Lo que mas anhelaba era retroceder el tiempo y evitar todo lo sucedido, inclusive conocerlo si era necesario. Afirmaba que era preferible morir antes de que vegeta sufriera y se preguntaba porque no estaba ella en su lugar.

Las horas pasaron volando, sin siquiera notar que la noche se desprendía a lo largo del cielo. Decidió regresar a la sala y llamar a sus padres. Mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto, durante el pasillo no paraba de pensar en todo lo sucedido, ignorando lo que ocurría su alrededor. Mientras tanto una pareja de adultos casados ingresaba a la clínica.

-¡bulma!- la nombraron al unísono sus padres observándola de lejos. Estaba a unos pasos de ellos y sin pensarlo dos veces ambos corrieron hacia ella, desesperados por el reencuentro. La joven, enfrascada en sus pensamientos, no los escuchó y ni siquiera notó sus presencias.

-¡oh mi ángel!- su madre la abrazó fuertemente accediendo que lagrimas envolvieran su rostro.

-estábamos tan preocupados- exclamó emocionado su padre abrazando a ambas mujeres. Bulma se sorprendió al sentir finalmente el cariño de sus padres y los abrazó con ímpetu derramando las pocas lágrimas que aun le quedaban.

-creíamos que te habíamos perdido- vociferó angustiada la mujer.

-mamá no sufrí ningún daño grave, vegeta me salvó la vida- su tono retomó su antigua melancolía al nombrar a su novio.

-pero tesoro, estuviste durante 5 días inconciente- le informó su padre apartándose un poco de su lado. La joven los miró incrédula no creyendo sus palabras. Continuaron hablaron sobre sus días en la clínica y los eventos ocurridos que se perdió. Luego del reencuentro el trío se dirigió a la habitación donde bulma se hospedaba. La joven tomó sus pertenencias, que solo constaban de un pijama y unas cuantas prendas, ya que esa misma noche regresaba a su hogar. Se retiraron de la sala y del edificio y se encaminaron hacia el auto. Al ver el coche, la joven quedó estupefacta, reconociendo el BMW y las lágrimas nuevamente inundaron sus ojos. "vegeta" pensó situando su mano en el corazón.

-bulma va…- se detuvo su madre cuando notó consternada a su hija. -¿que te sucede cariño?- le preguntó arrimándose a ella.

-nada es solo una tontería- mintió abriendo la puerta del móvil. La madre no le exigió otra respuesta, solo se limitó a subir al auto. Durante el viaje a casa bulma no desistía de recordar a vegeta, con la mirada perdida mantenía la vista fija en su brazalete.

-bulma- la llamó su padre sacándola de su trance. Ella inmediatamente elevó la vista y lo miró a través del espejo retrovisor. -el señor nerak quiere hablar contigo-

-¿el señor nerak? ¿Quién es?- cuestionó con incertidumbre en la voz.

-era un viejo compañero de vegeta y ahora está investigando tu caso, por eso quiere verte, para hacerte unas preguntas- la angustia se incrementó aun mas al escuchar nombrar a su novio. Durante el resto del camino no intercambiaron más palabras. Al llegar a Corp. Capsula la joven, resignada, subió a su habitación y tomó un interminable baño. Desahuciada se recostó sobre su cama y sin energías concilió el sueño rápidamente.

Al día siguiente luego de despertar, vestirse y desayunar se dirigió a reunirse con el agente antes mencionado. A pedido de nerak la recogió un hombre de su confianza. Bulma lo esperaba desganada sentada en el jardín delantero de su casa, descansando su mentón sobre la palma de su mano mientras hacía dibujos invisibles en el césped. Su escasa atención fue distraída por el Porsche que estacionó frente a ella. De éste bajó un joven de visible musculatoria, tez blanca y cabello castaño dorado. Vestía un elegante y a la vez simple atuendo. Llevaba puesto unos zapatos azabaches italianos, un pantalón de vestir negro y una ceñida remera morada que dejaba a relucir sus perfectos músculos. Caminó hacia ella con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y se detuvo a una consérvale distancia de su proximidad.

-¿Bulma Brief?- le preguntó quitándose sus gafas de sol denotando el intenso gris de sus ojos como una noche tormentosa. Ella lo miró perpleja.

-¿nerak?- cuestionó confundida.

-no, Michael- respondió ofreciéndole su mano. A pesar de su cortesía bulma no lo aceptó y por si sola se incorporó. -soy un agente y trabajo con nerak, me envió a buscarte- se anticipó a su pregunta.

-entonces vámonos- ordenó inexpresiva dirigiéndose al auto. Él la siguió y a causa de su indiferencia se resignó a conducir. -lo siento- comenzó bulma desde el asiento trasero. -no debí tratarte así- se expresó arrepentida desviando su mirada.

-no tienes porque disculparte- la tranquilizó sonriendo levemente. Michael conocía muy bien su dolor ya que lo había vivido anteriormente. Permanecieron en silencio hasta llegar a la cafetería. Michael la esperó en el auto mientras que ella ingresó al local. Observó con atención a todos los presentes buscando un rostro meramente familiar. Distinguió entre ellos un robusto hombre que la llamaba desde la mesa del fondo. Dubitativa se acercó a él y preguntó:

-¿nerak?- exclamó desconfiada.

-así es, toma asiento- extrañamente sentía que podía confiar en él, ya que vegeta lo había nombrado en varias ocasiones, así que acató su orden. La conversación comenzó con un par de preguntas de parte del agente. Tras escuchar la breve descripción de bulma sobre sus captores, nerak los reconoció al instante. Le aseguró encontrarlos y encarcelarlos pero hasta que eso ocurriera le recomendó que Michael fuera su temporal guardaespaldas. Luego de varias suplicas del hombre y negativas de su parte, bulma aceptó. Al transcurso de unos días finalmente nappa y sus secuaces fueron arrestados y condenados a cadena perpetua. Durante ese tiempo Michael no se apartó de bulma a pesar de su fría indiferencia hacia él.

Luego del accidente y su recuperación, bulma no dudó en abordar a yamcha decidida a obtener respuestas pero la gran habilidad de manipular la verdad que poseía el joven logró ocultar su participación en el secuestro pero no la convenció del todo.

Ella regresaba todos los días a ver a vegeta. Pasaron semanas y ella no desistía con las diarias visitas. Todos en la clínica la conocían y se habían enterado de su trágica historia.

Por supuesto sus amigos no la habían olvidado y todas las semanas la visitaban. Milk y Goku fueron un gran consuelo para la joven e hicieron todo a su alcance para ayudarla.

A pesar de que vegeta no presentaba mejorías ella no perdía las esperanzas de que algún día despertaría. En todo momento lo acompañaba, aunque él solo permaneciera inmóvil. Tenia la seguridad de que vegeta la escuchaba, que podía oír cada palabra que le dirigía. Que a pesar de que no la veía él sentía su presencia.

Los médicos le informaron que gracias al excelente estado físico pudo sobrevivir de semejante accidente, la resistencia que oponía a morirse lo mantenía vivo pero no lo suficiente como para salir del coma. Bulma le exigió a su padre conseguir una cura e inclusive ella misma se enfrasco en idearla. Pero por más intentos no lograba encontrar una solución a su estado. Después de reiterados fracasos bulma se vio obligada a resignarse a solo acompañarlo y esperar a que un milagro ocurriera...

**notas del autor: hola a todos! esperamos q no nos odien x el deselance y como estan llendo las cosas x ahora, algo tristes no? les agradecemos mucho los review q nos mandaron! pero ahora lo q deben d preguntarse es: q sucederá con esta pareja? acaso tendran fin? o las cosas cambiaran drasticamente? bueno lo sabran el el proximo capitulo! prometemos no tardar tanto! jaja besos! **


	17. Chapter 17

Décimo sexto capitulo: mentira

Luego de varios meses sin hablarse, Yamcha quería ver a bulma pero suponiendo que ella se encontraría en la clínica acompañando a vegeta, decidió visitarla allí. Al llegar al hospital se dirigió directamente hacia la habitación de vegeta y se llevó una gran sorpresa al verla completamente vacía. -¿eres un conocido del paciente?- le preguntó tímidamente una joven enfermera.

-ehh- dudó por un segundo. -si, si lo soy- afirmó lo mas convincente posible.

-ah entonces debes saber que lo trasladaron a otra clínica- le anuncio tomando unos últimos objetos que quedaban en la habitación.

-¿Qué? ¿A otra clínica?- preguntó incrédulo ocultando una amplia sonrisa.

-si a una mas avanzada que lo ayudaran con su problema. Desafortunadamente se encuentra en otro país- el joven no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. -para saber exactamente su ubicación pregúntale a su medico personal- concluyó retirándose de la sala. Él igualmente salio de la misma. "¿lo trasladaron a otra clínica que además está en otro país? Y nadie mas lo sabe excepto yo…" sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al notar que bulma ingresaba a la clínica. Su mente instantáneamente maquinó la peor mentira de su vida, aprovechando esta inigualable oportunidad. Sonrío victorioso ante ello. Antes de que la joven lograra caminar hacia la sala yamcha se apareció y la detuvo.

-bulma debo decirte algo- su tono era serio llamando así la atención de ella. Disfrazando su oculta alegría por una falsa nostalgia. Ni siquiera se preocupó en saludarla, conversar un poco, estaba emocionado por llevar a cabo su mentira. Ella lo miró intrigada preocupándose un poco por su extraño semblante. -vegeta murió- fue directo y sin escrúpulos al dar a conocer tan terrible noticia. Incrédula se tornaba la mirada de la joven.

-¿estas seguro yamcha? ¿Por qué debo creerte?- lo cuestionó desconfiada cruzando los brazos molestamente.

-obsérvalo tu misma- la retó a mirar hacia adentro de la sala. Lo primero que debía hacer era convencerla de la muerte, luego se encargaría de sobornar al medico por su silencio. Ella inmediatamente se encaminó al cuarto y quedó perpleja al ver la desocupada cama delante de ella. Desesperada buscó las pertenencias de vegeta pero no halló absolutamente nada. Sin importarle que shamcha estuviera presente lloró consternada y sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho se desplomó sobre la camilla, tomó con rabia la sabana y cerró con ímpetu la boca reteniendo un ahogador clamor de dolor. -¡bulma!- gritó preocupado shamcha arrimándose a su lado. A pesar del lamentable estado de la joven no sintió ni el más mínimo remordimiento, aun sabiendo que él era el causante de su agonía. Intentó consolarla abrazándola pero ella se opuso. Luego de cercarse las lágrimas de su rostro, respiró profundamente y se irguió gasta incorporarse por completo. Silenciosa se retiro de la habitación. -bulma ¿estas bien?- preguntó yamcha en vano ya que ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada.

Ella solo se encaminó a la puerta principal y con el corazón fragmentado en miles de pedazos salió del hospital. No se molestó en conducir ni en tomar un taxi, ella corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho. Corrió hacia ninguna dirección precisa y sin propósito alguno. Corrió desconsolada, con lágrimas a borde de caerse, lastimada en lo más profundo de su alma y sin ningún motivo para seguir viviendo. Corrió hasta llegar a una desconocido costa y en lo más alto del acantilado se encontraba. Observaba con la mirada ausente y sin el jovial brillo en sus ojos el monumental paisaje frente a ella y la única solución que hallaba para aliviar su sufrimiento. Cerca de la orilla y a punto de lanzarse al profundo mar la joven recapacitó.

-¡no!- exclamó decepcionada de si misma. -no puedo hacer esto- retrocedió unos cuantos pasos alejándose del borde del precipicio. -vegeta no me lo perdonaría- dejó caer su cuerpo sin impedimento al suelo. Se lamentaba por ser tan débil como para optar por la salida más fácil. -¿Cómo seguiré? ¿Cómo viviré sin ti?- se preguntaba sin respuesta alguna. Permaneció en silencio por varios minutos, sin pensar en él ni en ella, totalmente desconectada de la realidad. Tal vez pasaron horas o tan solo minutos sin realizar movimientos. Se mantuvo inmóvil frente al mar, con la mirada perdida y sin más deseos de hablar. Decidió regresar a la clínica y tomar su automóvil. Tras unos escasos minutos de viaje finalmente llegó a su casa. Firme con el mutismo se adentró a ella y sin prestar atención a las palabras que le dirigían evitó por completo las preguntas de sus preocupados padres. Ellos se habían enterado de la trágica perdida gracias a un llamado de shamcha. La joven se limitó a ignorarlos y a subir las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto. Sus progenitores intranquilos por ella le concedieron su deseo de reserva y solo la observaron desde la sala principal.

-oh pobrecita nuestra niña- se lamentaba su madre sollozando mientras la abrazaba su esposo.

-debe de dolerme mucho la muerte de vegeta- afirmaba igual de apenado su padre. A pesar de la ignorancia de ambos sobre la relación amorosa de la pareja, ellos presentían y sospechaban que algo mas los unía que una simple amistad.

Al cerrar la puerta repentinamente sintió un aterrador vacío en lo mas recóndito de su ser, el aire extrañamente se acababa, su respiración se entrecortaba y reaparecía ese fuerte dolor en el pecho. La desesperación y la penetrante sensación de abandono la colapsaron. No contuvo ni por un segundo más el indescriptible dolor que la precedía. Por primera vez en su vida realmente gritó, expulsando toda la angustia y aflicción acumulada. Al mismo tiempo aventó todo a su alcance y destrozó cada objeto que encontraba convirtiendo su cuarto en un remolino de segmentos quebrados. Despedazando todo sintió que se liberaba de recuerdos y ataduras, que dejaba aunque sea solo una parte de su vida en el pasado. Sus padres aun en la sala escuchaban perturbados la desoladora reacción de su hija. Gritó hasta cansarse, hasta que sus cuerdas vocales se paralizaron. Sin nada mas que romper perdió el equilibrio y sus rodillas amortiguaron el golpe.

-¿Por qué?- se preguntaba iracunda con un hilo de voz mientras que sus puños impactaban duramente contra el piso. La maldita impotencia que sentía se canalizó en ira y enfado. A estas alturas las lágrimas ya habían invadido su rostro.

Bulma había explotado, finalmente reaccionó. Comprendió verdaderamente lo que significaba la muerte de vegeta. No volvería a verlo otra vez, no lo abrazaría y ni lo besaría. La esperanza de que regresara solo seria una vana ilusión. Bulma comprendió que había perdido para siempre a la persona que amaba, su primer y único hombre. Tenía mil preguntas y muchas mas dudas. Se interrogaba como viviría a partir de esa desdicha, que pasaría con ella, que haría con su vida ahora que ya nada le importaba. A pesar de la confusión y el abatimiento atormentándola, de algo estaba cabalmente segura. Estaba resuelta a no volver a sentir semejante pesadumbre, a ser más fuerte y no sufrir otra terrible perdida. Se prometió que jamás volvería a enamorarse, su corazón le pertenecía única e incondicionalmente a vegeta y por ende su corazón también había muerto junto con él.

Ese día su vida había cambiando trascendentalmente, dejando una intensa herida en ella que difícilmente se sanaría. Era el fin de una feliz vida que una vez creyó poder vivirla y era el comienzo de un continuo tormento.

**notas del autor: hola a todos! bueno ahora definitivamente nos deben odiar! jaja pero no matamos del todo a vegeta, él solo fue trasladado, ahora q yamcha mintiera sobre eso es otra cosa.. ;) agradecemos mucho sus review y q sigan la historia! esperamos q les haya gustado el capitulo y q no pierdan las esperanzas en esta particular pareja!**

**dejen review! besos!**


	18. Chapter 18

Décimo séptimo capitulo: mi querido vegeta

Epilogo

No hay momento que no piense en ti, deseo en lo mas profundo de mi ser poder estar contigo una vez mas. Aun recuerdo el odio que me provocaste el día que llegaste a mi vida, también esas peleas de infantes sin fin y hoy no puedo evitar tener en mi mente la imagen de tu rostro y en mi vientre el fruto de nuestro amor, este niño que crece cada día más. Todavía recuerdo la sonrisa en el rostro de mi madre el día que le confesé que esperaba un hijo tuyo.

Inicio de flash back

Bulma observaba a sus padres desde el pie de la escalera aun si comprender lo que estaba por hacer. "tengo que poder" se dijo hacia sus adentros caminando hacia el sofá. -mamá, papá debo confesarles algo- habló nerviosa. Rápidamente la mujer apagó el televisor y ambos voltearon a verla.

-dinos cariño ¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó la rubia junto a ella.

-bueno…es…que…- dudó.

-vamos bulma, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros- habló su padre tratando de animarla.

-estoy esperando…un hijo de vegeta- susurró con lagrimas a punto de desbordarse. Una gran tensión se produjo en el salón por un eterno segundo hasta que su madre decidió hablar.

-¡oh mi niña no puedo creerlo!- dijo abrazándola. -¡felicitaciones! ¡Será tan fuerte como su padre y tan bello como su madre!- terminó secándose una lagrima.

-muchas gracias mamá-

-hija a partir de este momento debes convertirte en la persona responsable que eres- dijo su padre tomando sus manos con fuerzas por la emoción.

-así será papá, este pequeño será todo en mi vida-

Fin del flash back.

Que gracioso fue ver al día siguiente la casa con una habitación decorada de colores pasteles y una gran cuna en medio de esta.

Aun no puedo creer que a causa de la perdida de sangre necesitaste mas de una transfusión, un respirador artificial permanecía a tu lado y los sueros se encargaban de alimentarte. Las vendas sobraban y los yesos faltaban, así de mal estabas.

Espero que ahora estés tranquilo ya que tendré otro guardaespaldas, bueno nuestro hijo lo tendrá. Se llama Michael, es muy buena persona y de suma confianza para nerak y con el tiempo lo ha sido para mí también, pero nunca me cuidará como lo hiciste tú. Nadie logrará compararse a ti.

Si tan solo pudieras estar aquí, presenciar cada ecografía te darías cuenta del gran parecido entre tu y nuestro pequeño hijo. No puedo creer que tenga cinco meses de embarazo, que haya pasado ya tanto tiempo de aquel accidente donde nuestras vidas cambiaron para siempre, en donde te perdí por toda la eternidad.

Nunca me quitaré el recuerdo que tengo de ti en el hospital, tu el que siempre me vio como algo frágil estaba cubierto de vendas y con el cuerpo lleno de hematomas al borde de la muerte. Esa fue la última vez que te vi, esa lamentable imagen que llevaré conmigo toda mi existencia.

Y luego llegó aquel hombre que me dio la peor noticia en mi vida. "vegeta está muerto" me confesó victorioso el muy idiota sin darse cuenta que lo único que hacía era lastimarme y condenarme a un sufrimiento eterno. Pero lo que mas me cuesta descifrar es ¿Qué pensará este niño de ti? ¿Podrá lograr ver que tu muerte fue para evitar la mía? Y si es así. ¿Me culpará a mí de que hoy no estés aquí, con nosotros? Tantas dudas que aclarar y solo una frase que recordar. Este es el fin de mi felicidad y el principio de una eterna soledad.

Bulma dobló la carta dirigida a su amado y con lágrimas en sus mejillas la colocó sobre la almohada de su viejo cuarto.

Por ahora… FIN.

**notas del autor: hola! tanto tiempo! tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente cada vez q intentabamos actualizar, asi q les pedimos disculpas x tardar tanto!**

**bastante corto verdad? seguro q s quedaron con ganas d algo mas pero simplemente esto decidimos escribir, les pedimos disculpas si los hemos decepcionados o no alcanzado con sus espectativas.. hemos llegado al final d esta tragica y romantica historia de nuestra preferida pareja, pero como dice "por ahora...FIN" nos queremos tomar un respiro, un pequeño descanso para regresar con todo! ;) **

**ka: hola! personalmente disfruté mucho escribir este fanfic junto a mis mejores amigas y me alegró d gran manera cada review d ustedes! les agradzco a todos los q se tomaron un tiempo para leer el fic y q nos siguieran en cada capitulo, muchas gracias! karen...**

**mi: al igual q mis amigas les agradezco a todos los q nos enviaron review y leyeron el fic! espero q les haya gustado la historia en si y nuevamente muchas gracias! mirian...**

**cin: bueno les agradezco por sus review tanto las criticas como los q decian q el fic les gustó. tambien quiero agradecer a todos los q nos ayudaron dandonos palabras y x ultimo quiero pedirles q no odien a michael xq es en realidad bueno! ;) gracias! cintia...**

**les agradecemos a todos los q leyeron el fic, q nos mandaron review, q nos agregaron como histioria alerta o favorita! (estan escritos x orden d llegada asi q no se enojen! y tambien como lo escriben ustedes a su seudonimo..): maryhamatogirl, YouKoPro, Carlydbz, aurora96, Shanilarala, PrInCeSiTa OrGuLLoSa, verodelprado, Peny hdez, ZaDaBia, bulmita18, Dame- san o melis-chan, vegetanime, jannettcita, Rose Adriana Macklen D'Astolfy, tania, Susumi-sempai, Onlygirl54, ady prime, VladLover, andrealapirada, sasusaku fr, cintia-wolf, Panecita-San, valeria, MIKUKI, ... x favor si nos llegó a faltar a alguien, perdon! y tambien gracias!**

**gracias a todos! dejen review! jajaja ;) adios! ka-mi-cin...**


End file.
